roller coaster ride
by airashiisai
Summary: what happens when a student president collides with the editor-in-cheif of the school newspaper.they're both popular,they're both smart but will they fall in love even if they belong to 2 different organization that will never get a long.niley,jemi delena
1. Chapter 1

"**Roller coaster ride"**

DIFFERENT

There she goes making her way to the cafeteria receiving tons of stares from the entire student council also known as the "air-headed" students of ENH. She's still having a hard time trying to figure out why there's such thing as the "popular and losers" in her school, being a part of neither of those groups would cause a lot of drama. She went straight to the pizza lane and grabbed some two slices of pepperoni and head towards that vending machine to check if vitamin water is available.

"**urgh! Why is this so fucking retarded!"** she muttered, kicking the vending machine for the third time.

"**Let me do it, this gets crazy sometimes"** he kicked the machine gently on its side. **"I told you it was crazy, here you go"** he handed me a bottle of water and smiled as he walks into the popular group. "Thanks" she whispered to herself. She watched him as he make his way to his friends.

**[MILEY's POV]**

That's Nick Gray, the most popular guy in ENH, girls would be lucky to date him. I heard a lot of rumors that he is sweet, gentleman and a straight A's student don't get me wrong when I said air-headed, but he may be an exception or NOT. He is the president of the student council the reason why we don't get along. Some of his officers are jackass they know that they are popular so they harass students anytime. Guess he can't handle his council well enough. I sat at the utter most corner of the cafeteria all alone talking to myself. I'm Miley, the head of the "Priory" our school newspaper. Singing is my passion, dancing is what I love to do, studying is one of my "MUST DO" things but I love it. Writing is what my heart desires. Lastly, I have a best friend named Demi, she rocks my world. Demi is the head cheerleader of the squad; she's so sweet and very protective over me. She loves dancing like me and sometimes I help her choreograph.

"**Hey Miles!"**

"**Hey Dems, having fun?"**

"**Sort of well, Ms. Smith gave me a duty to do for the auditions that will be held later this afternoon." **She groaned

"**Want me to help?"** I asked convincingly

"**But you have to do a lot of paper works right?"**

"**Well you can help me too right?"**

"**Yeah! Anything for my best friend, I'm so glad I have you!" **she smiled and gave me hug. I am so proud of Demi. Being the cheer captain is a tough work still she can handle it with so much pride and she has a great heart.

**[Nick'S POV]**

"**Hey man!" **I shoved my hand to make contact with Joe's hand to do the hand shake thing.

"**What's up with Miley over the vending machine?"** he whispered as he asks curiously in a serious tone.

"**Oh that, I passed by her and I saw that she was having a hard time getting her drink, I just helped ya' know"** i whispered back.

"**I see, well when you were there, I was so pissed listening to these creeps!" **he chuckled

"**Talking about the power ranger toys that they saw at wall-mart eh?"** I laughed

Joe is my brother. He acts weird at times, he's a bubble head and act childish at times but I am proud to be his brother. We belong to the popular group but trust me we're totally different from the rest, they're jerks and air-headed guys unlike us, we're straight A's students. And we're proud of that. I am the president of the student council and the basket ball captain as well as Joe is the football captain.

The bell rang and all the students stood up crowding the doorway Joe and I sit still waiting for the students to leave the cafeteria leaving a wide space enabling us to pass. When the cafeteria was clear I saw Miley and her BFF walking towards the door giggling. Joe and I stared at the two girls as they pass by us.

**[Miley's POV]**

"**I put some cute little bows on our neighbors gate made up with tissues and painted their pots pink!"** I hysterically laughed while telling the story

"**Really?! That's cool Miley. I mean I tried doing that but I always end up getting caught"** she laughed with all my heart.

While walking with Demi someone stopped me from laughing, Demi continued laughing while I stopped and let the blood rise through me.

"hey Miley, what's wro-" demi's eye's widen as she saw David making fun of the poor girl. Without thinking twice we went straight to where David stands.

"**hey Loser! Go and clean the fucking bathroom! It stinks, and that's where you belong!"** David shouted as he enjoys himself making fun of the petite lady which is I do believe is new.

"**David! "** I said furious

"**Oh look its Ms. Stewart"** he hissed

"**You better stop what you're doing, it isn't nice and it isn't helping"** I shouted

"**Cool, I'm just welcoming my little friend over here" **he said while he brush his hands gently on the girls face.

"**You Henrie, you're such a perv!"** Demi taunted as she pulled the poor girl away from David.

"**So Stewart wanna have fun tonight?"** David winked at me hoping that I would say yes.

I went closer to him, started unbuttoning his polo shirt and whispered **"in your dreams Henrie!"**

From then we left David alone in the hall way and took the poor girl in the Priory's office.

**[NICK's POV]**

"**Miley is so pretty huh?"**

"**nu-uh!" Demi is way prettier than Miley"** joe disagreed

"**no way! Are you kidding me, look at Miley's blue eyes aren't they gorgeous?"** I said fighting back

"**yes way, Demi has a black hair and look at her smile"** joe said in defense.

"**Look let's settle this, Miley is pretty for me and Demi is the most beautiful girl in your eyes!"** I said to clear things up

"**yea yea, but Jessica Alba is beautiful too, Angelina Jolie and Kate Wi-"** I slapped his head playfully**. "stop I get it Joe"**

"**Mom says it's bad to hit!"** he pouted his lips

"**Here I go again handling my psycho-over rated brother!"** I whispered

"**What was that Nick?" **

"**Oh nothing c'mon let's check David."**

We stood up from the chair and out of the cafeteria we went straight to David and pat his shoulder.

"**What happened to you it's as if you saw a ghost?"** looking at David stopping himself from laughing and so as Joe.

"**That Stewart girl"** he said

"**so what's up with Miley?"** I asked carefully

"**She approached me and gave me lecture about teasing that new girl! Then that Torres girl called me a perv! I tried to ask Stewart if she wants to have fun basically she rejected me urgh!"** he hissed in embarrassment.

Joe and I burst out laughing, "**I never imagine you would do that dude, I mean you would ask her that who are you kidding david? Look, Miley is popular in this school and she's a two sided chick. "good-rebel type of girl" **she isn't weak and won't give in that easily" I said as I started laughing again. _But the thing is we're from different organization meaning different activities, and her and my group doesn't get along just like what happened to David earlier. Being popular is Complicated._

"**So not helping guys"** David muttered

"**Sorry man but Nick has a point, c'mon let's go to the football field and start warming up" **Joe demanded and David and I nodded.

[Demi's pov]

"**That was fun Miley"** I exclaimed

"**Thanks, I just love to do that to them"** she smirk

"**That's what I'm talking about!" I gave her a high five and turned my way to the brunette girl who was trying to examine the place. Don't worry you're in good hands, this is Miley's office she's the editor-in-chief of the school news paper, what's your name?"**

"**Alex"** she said shyly looking at the floor.

"**I'm Demi and this is Miley" **

"**Nice to meet you guys, and thanks"**

"**No problem hunnie, we're friends now"** miley said. This is why I love Miley she isn't picky when it comes to friends. She easily opens her doors and welcome ever person we meet.

"**Really? I mean thanks again"** she smiled

"**Alex, are you a good at dancing or writing?"** I asked her wanting to know more about her. She hardly talks maybe she's shy but we need to know her if she's gonna be our friend.

"**Writing? Nahhh I'll past to that but cheer leading is way cooler!"** she said excitedly, and smirks

"**Looks like someone's gonna be auditioning today, one down!"** I said happily

"**audtion?! For cheerleading? Cool! Count me in!"** she said more excited.

"**crap! Miley let's go to the field the audition is starting in five minutes!" **I pulled Miley and Alex's hands and we started running to the field. When we got to the field we saw the football players warming up.

"**This can't be"** I muttered

"**What's wrong?"** alex asked

"**The guys are gonna have their practice and we can't set the audition if they're using the field"** I said in a sad tone.

"**oh dems don't worry I have this!"** miley flashed me a sweet sincere smile. She head to the field towards Nick. She walks with so much confidence. Alex looked at me full of curiosity on why Miley is heading to the field.

"**Okay first of all you know that Miley is popular right? (alex nodded) well then, Nick is also popular, both of them are the head of the two top organization in this campus. So she's going to try if she could ask nick to let the guys lend us the field until the audition ends."** I explained it to alex

"**But Nick belongs to David's group, where it seems that they're jerks, aren't they?"** she said so confused

"**Nick, Joe and sometimes David are different. Maybe they're jerks but that only happens when they want to act like that, just like what happened earlier with you and David, he just loves to do that to new students like you. But I have to clarify it; we are not friends with them because Miley hates how nick's officers behave in this school. Plus there's a rumor that Nick likes Miley"** I tried my best to clear all the thoughts from Alex's mind and it pretty seemed that she understood it.

[Normal pov]

"**nick, Miley's on her way"** Joe said

"**I wonder what does she wants now"**

"**Maybe she's going to give you a lecture about David's behavior" **joe smirked

"**ya think?, David you're dead do you hear me"** nick warned

"**What the, I didn't do anything"** David defended

"**Mr. Gray can I talk to you for a minute!"** she exclaimed

"**let the jerk-ish side of Nick appear"** Joe laughed

"**here goes nothing"** nick mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

[NILEY]

**Nick – **_Miley_

"**well"**

"_can I ask you a small favor"_ she smiled

"**ahuh now I see, Ms. Stewart here has a favor and that would be?"**

"_oh please cut that Gray!"_

"**ahuh"** he leans closer to Miley

"_Nick, I'm here to ask you a favor and not to smell your breath!"_ she taunted

"**Really?"** he leans in closer few inches from her

She touched his face and whispered **"look I need you to talk to Joe and your guys to stop practicing for a while we need to use the field for cheerleading auditions. Now do it before I write that Nick Gray has a bad breath"** then she left smiling.

"**Hey I don't have bad breath it smells like watermelon you psycho editor-in-chief!" **Nick yelled as Nick head to the boys smiling.

[Nick's POV]

_She has the prettiest blue eyes that I ever stared at, as I watch her go her curly brown hair flows freely. She looked beautiful. Her skin was so soft, her voice is like an angel that- _

"**What does she want man?"** Joe pat my shoulder causing me to stop thinking of how perfect she was.

"**Hey, the squad will hold an audition today and she wants me to talk to you about the field even just-"Joe** cut me off

"**oh cool it's okay, anything for Demi"** Joe smiled at me and he talked to the boys next thing I know the boys sat down on the bleachers_. Joe joe joe what will I do with him and his crazy kinda crush on Demi_. I smiled and waved at Miley to say that it was okay for them to use the field.

[GIRLS]

**Demi –**_miley_-Alex

"**So how'd it go Miles?" **

"_it was okay, he acted normal ya' know"_

"oh normal meaning he tried to kiss you" alex and demi laughed

"**you still don't know Miley, alex she plays the game right and tough haha"** demi taunted

"_you'll see alex, one of these days" miley answered proudly _

"Oh so Ms. Miley has a naughty side eh?" Alex smirked

"_You bet! Oh look dems, Nick just waved so that means we can use the field now"_

"**yeay! Thanks miles!"**

"_Anytime, go get your girls and me and Alex will sit on the bleachers"_

"**Okay"**

[ALEX's POV]

"_Miley and demi are definitely the best, though I hardly knew them it's like I've known them since forever. They're so nice and so perfect. They welcomed me more like a sister than a new friend. I'm so glad we moved here. Now I know I'm in good hands. Miley and I walked towards the bleachers. I saw nick, Joe and ugh! David that dude, who looks like a perv but Demi told me they're different at times. But David is so cute when he thinks even though he ruined my first day"_

"**Gray! Thanks**" miley said as we passed by the three boys who were having fun checking out the girls.

"No problem Stewart! Nick smiled at Miley and I saw it, I knew that nick likes miley. They look so cute together I can tell.

"**hey there!"**

"**oh it's you again"**

"**I'm David and you are?"**

"**alex,"** I smiled

"**I'm sorry about what happened earlier"**

"**It's okay"**

"**Cool so you're gonna try out?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**oh cool, can I sit besi-" **

"**Hey David you're not allowed to sit here!"** _miley stopped from doing her paper works and answered for me though inside me I want him to sit. Guess Miley's just doing her job and that is to protect me._

"**Stewart I'm not asking you, its Alex I'm asking"** David mocked

" **I'm sorry but you can't just sit beside her just like that, she's my girl so you back off" **miley retorted as she continue editing some of the articles draft. _Well I guess Miley doesn't trust David that much of course what he did earlier was unbelievable. I guess I'll play the game too._

"**I said I wa-"** I cut david off**, **

"**David maybe next time, I don't want you to ruin the last couple of hours of my first day" **I said then I winked at him

"**Whatever you say Alex, I'll get to you soon enough"** he said with an evil grin.

David is the kind of guy that loves to have fun, live life to the fullest and grab the opportunity as long as he can. He never gives up easily. It's true his kinda jerk sometimes but I know deep inside him his different. But I'll play along, just like Miley and Demi are doing this is gonna be fun!

"**Alex you're up!"** Demi shouted, _oh no wish me luck! _

I stood up, did some warm up like stretching and jumping jack, I was a part of the squad before but this is different. This is a college squad so it isn't easy when I was in high school this is a serious business. If I want to be a part of this squad I should do my best.

"**tell me if you're ready"** demi said smiling

"**Go Alex!"** miley cheered

"**ready! Give me some beat!"** I proudly said. There it goes they gave me a beat I didn't cheer but I just dance and showed them some moves. As I said before I love dancing so my body is flexible to do stunts. I didn't know what I was doing but I can see their faces stunned. Their jaws dropped when I started. As soon as they stopped the music, everyone in the field clapped their hands, Demi called me and I went straight to where she told me to go. I was the last one to perform guess what I did was good enough to be the finale. _Hopefully._

[DAVID's POV]

I was shocked when I saw alex went into the center of the field and did some crazy moves. I don't know why but I just can't stop staring at her. She was so unbelievably good. She's so graceful, well choreographed. Chin-up and she smiled all the way. She was perfect that's all I can say.

"**Joe, look at Alex she's so good!"** I exclaimed

"**ahuh but still I'll go for Demi!"** joe said without looking at me instead he continued staring at Demi who was so busy talking to the teacher next to her.

"**Joe, stop including Demi to everything!" **

"**And why would I?"**

"**Because you always talk about her and I'm sick of it"**

"**Then go drink Nyquil it will help you!"**

"**I have no colds Joe!"**

"**Then good, you're not sick"**

"**You didn't get it didn't you?**

"**Get what? You didn't give any"**

"**Joe! Why do you need to act dumb sometimes?" **

"**I don't know ask my mom she was the one who gave birth to me"**

"**argh! Talking to you is just like talking to a five year old kid!"**

"**What? At least five years old can talk duh!!"** joe insisted. I stopped talking coz talking to joe is just like having a useless conversation. He's such a jackass

[NORMAL POV]

Demi announced those who got in the squad, and Alex is one of them. She can't believe it but she did and she was even assigned as the assistant cheer captain. Miley got up a soon as she heard Demi ended the audition. Miley picked up all her things and called the girls and they headed to her 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder LP560-4. As the boys got out of their sits Nick found a piece of paper crumpled, he picked it up and his jaw dropped when he read something unexpected, he folded it and placed it into his pocket and he called the boys. They rode nick's brand car the 2009 Infiniti G37 Convertible.

~*NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

[MILEY's POV]

"**Where is that paper, I need that!" **miley scanned her office still the paper was nowhere to be found. **"This can't be happening. I need that! aaaahhhhhh" **she screamed

"**hey you in there?"** demi knocked into the office.

"**yeah"**

"**what's wrong Miles?"**

"**I wrote a poem yesterday and I can't find it! ugh!"**

"**can't you write it again?"**

"no no no you can't understand Dems!"

"**then calm down and explain it to me why that poem is so important"** Demi sat patiently looking at Miley who was so busy running all around the office scanning for a piece of paper that seems so important.

"**geez Miles,talk to me please."**

"**See Dems, it was poem that will be publish towards the end of the semester, it was about a certain guy. I wrote it because it just popped out of my mind when I was sitting in the bleachers editing articles."**

"**Well care to elaborate?"** she asked totally confused

[NICK'S POV]

I am really puzzled about this piece of paper that I got yesterday from the field. I am sure this is a poem that was submitted in the priory's office. But why was it here? If this poem belongs to the priory then it should be in Miley's hand. She is the editor-in-chief, she should be in charge of it but why was it here in the field?

FLAHBACK:

"**Hey stewart. This is a baseball field not a library"** i teased

"**And so Gray! I can do whatever I want, wherever I am"** she taunted

"**Chill, so what are you doing? Writing about how gorgeous I am?"**

"**Dream on Nicholas, I will just waste my ink writing about how ugly you are"**

"**Ouch that hurts!"** nick placed his right hand on his chest where his heart is at

"**You know what, you're bad at acting"** throwing a piece of crumpled paper

"**at least you didn't say that I'm worst at it"**

"**yeah yeah whatever, look I gotta go the audtion is done" **

"**bye stewart have fun dreaming about me, it's okay"** I shouted

I watched my dream girl gather her things. She was so simple yet seems so perfect. I love the way she talks to me, she's very different I don't know but every time I see her I get this crazy feeling. I opened the paper again and read it for the third time.

_Unwanted path_

_Brown met blue in an uncertain place_

_Involuntarily a smile flashed through his face_

_Hoping she could thank him with her warmth embrace _

_But neither of them knew they need to part ways_

_They're were totally different no matter what they do_

_Tied up with two rival organizations they once loved and knew_

_Nowadays we live in a world where everything is so untrue_

_Even feelings are considered to be on queue_

"_**When will priory stop, and when will student council figure it out?"**_

_**-miles-**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**When will priory stop, and when will student council figure it out"** this line caught my attention, "**what does this suppose to mean? Priory? Student council? What's this poem about?" **After reading the poem I folded it and placed it into my pocket and went straight to my third period._ Anatomy and physiology_

**[with DEMI and MILEY]**

"**so?"** demi said impatiently

"**I sort of revealed something"** miley said shyly

"**what is it?"**

**THE BELL RINGS…**

"**okay I'll tell it to you later we have to go to Mr. Richardson's class before he closes the door"** miley pulled Demi as they head to room 302.

**NEXT TO YOU**

[NORMAL POV]

"**Good afternoon Mr. Richardson"** demi and miley greeted as they make way to Alex

"**Good afternoon girls"** he said smiling

"You all know that in anatomy lab you'll be having group works so I'll be grouping you into six. I'll be the one who will assign your group members. But before that I'll be explaining what this grouping is about. In every chapter there is a work sheet that you'll be answering from what you've learned from that chapter. It will be graded and it is 60% of your final grade. So you have to work really hard. So here are the groupings. (he started dividing the class) and the last group consists of Miley, David, Joe, Alex, Demi and Nick" go and meet up with your group mates get to know each other, then next Friday you'll start to work. If you have any questions don't hesitate to approach me. Have fun!"

As soon as Mr. Richardson announced the groupings the students went to their designated tables to meet their group mates. The last group was assigned to take over the last table in the left corner of the room. The girls sat together and so as the guys. A moment of silence occurred. It's like there is a wall between them, silence lingering them, no voices could be heard it's just the way they breathe in and out, and their hearts are beating at the same time. It seems that they're communicating mentally.

**[ALEX's POV]**

_Yes this is going to be fun. David will be in our group I'm so excited to work with him in that way I'll know more about him. This is exciting! He is so cute! Here I go…_

**[DAVIDS's POV]**

_Huh! Alex is in my group and so as her two best friends. I wonder how will I talk to her if Miley and Demi would always be there for her,urgh! If only I could go back to the very first day of school I won't do what I did. Why am I such a jerk, I hope she would allow me to be a part of her life and we'll be friend. Before I forgot my two best friends is in the group too. I don't know how this group will be productive with Miley and Nick I don't think so…_

**[DEMI'S POV]**

_OMG! The three heartthrobs of this school are in our group. The whole class is staring at us and it just makes me throw up! Why did Mr. Richardson put these jerks in our group if only I could disagree! What happened to freedom of speech! Arggggh! I hate it when teachers do these sick things!_

[JOE'S POV]

_Whoa! Demi is in my group! Haha! I can stare at her for the whole two hours whoa that's short, anyway it doesn't matter I still have the remaining Tuesdays until this semester ends to be with my one and only. But this won't be easy good luck with us._

**[MILEY'S POV]**

_Oh great what a way to start this day. What is wrong in the world? First, Nick is in my group along with his two musketeers. Second, I'll be working with them every Tuesday until the end of the semester, third, I lost the poem I wrote what if someone reads it and the worst part is what if __**"he" **__might read it no no no!_

[NICK'S POV]

_Hmmm Miley Miley Miley, what will I do to you? I'm trying my best to avoid the way my heart beats every time I see you but it's not working. Closing my eyes or looking at the different direction won't help because my eyes can't stop looking at you, my ears won't stop flapping when you laugh, and I can't help but smile when I hear your angelic voice. But aside from these facts, I still have to act that we won't get along because of the stupid organization that we handle. It's like a newspaper won't get along with fire it might burn and turn into ashes at the end of the day. _

**[ALEX's POV]**

"**Okay this is weird!"** I started to break the hard ice between us all

"**Awkward!"** joe exclaimed

"**Here's the deal why won't we play 20 questions"** I suggested

"**that will work"** David said excited

"**Miley, nick are you in?"** I asked

"**Guess so"** nick and miley answered, _OMG they spoke at the same time!_

"**So Joe you start"** I said

"**Okay, favorite cartoon character!"** he said excited

"**Joe! why cartoon character?"** david asked annoyed

"**what?! It's a question"** joe fought back

"**There's a lot of questions why that?"**

"**I want too!"** joe stick his tongue out

"**ugh fine! Mine's tazmania"** David answered in a defeated voice

"**tweety**(Miley and Demi), **bugs bunny**(Nick), "**Lola bunny"** I said smiling

"**Mine's power ranger!"** joe exclaimed. _We all laughed when Joe said that he likes power ranger! He is so weird, that isn't a cartoon character. He acts like a 5 year old kid. But he's funny I won't deny that, the way he act it's so childish yet fresh haha!_

"**Joe that isn't a cartoon but you know I used to watch it!"** demi said laughing

"**Ah yeah?! Cool, so I'm the blue one!"** he said making conversation between him and demi

"**I go with the yellow one"** demi answered enjoying the conversation. _aha! One pair to go, I still need to make a conversation between me and david, and miley and nick. Joe asked me if he could sit beside demi so that they could talk about power ranger, they both look cute together and they make such a good couple I nodded and went to his sit,I sat beside david, leaving Miley and Nick alone. _

Demi and joe got along so quick that's because they share a lot in common. They're talking about the different episodes that they've seen. David and Alex are both busy too discussing about their favorite movies and about their family back ground, while Miley and nick are still facing in the opposite direction, minding their own business. They would look at each other at times but when they catch each other's gaze they would look away all of a sudden. The bell rang and it's the last period for the day, they'll be meeting again next Friday. Dalex(david and alex) said they're goodbyes and that they would talk some other time, Jemi gave each other a high five's, Niley still no progress.

**[GIRLS]**

**Alex:** so how'd it go?

**Demi:** good! I thought I would hate it, but I was wrong. Joe's pretty funny!

**Alex:** I know, so is David he's cut too!

**Demi;** how about you missy? (looking to Miley)

**Miley:** bad bad bad!

**Alex:** why? Nick and you look good together

**Demi:** yea!

**Miley:** I can't talk to a person whom I consider a rival!

**Alex:** but you aren't

**Miley:** we are, or will I say soon, after he'll read the articles I wrote about him

**Demi:** but miles, you know that he is doing his best to talk to those students who are fond of bullying. It's not his fault if they won't listen to him at least you know he's trying.

**Miley:** look demi, alex I know what you're doing but I don't know..(Shaking her head)

**Alex:** just try to get along with him, I know you don't want students being bullied knowing that he is the one who can stop bullying in this school but give him some time students won't stop and follow what he said in a minute right? Besides this is our grade. Think about it missy (she smiled towards miley)

**Miley:** okay,I'll try,

**Alex and demi; **yeah that's our girl!

**Miley:** so alex have you asked your mom yet? You know about moving in with demi and me?

**Alex:** yea she said it's cool, so I'll be getting my things later.

**Miley:** "okay so before we head home we'll get your things at your boarding house okay?

**Alex: **okay, thanks guys! You know, for offering I mean I don't want to stay in that boarding house where all they care about is being rich!

**Miley:** Okay need to catch up with you later, go ahead and practice for the squad I'll be at Priory need to finish my work besides my staffers are there waiting for me bye! (miley gave the two girls hug and left the hallway.)

**[BOYS]**

**Joe:** huh! First phase is done!

**David: **phase?

**Joe:** yeah! I talked to demi and knew some stuffs about her, in short I got to know her

**David:** so what's your second phase?

**Joe:** being friends! Duh!

**David:** oh me too! I got to know alex more, and I think she's cool.

**Joe and david** looked at nick and said "why are you so quiet?"

**Nick:** nothing, look guys I need to go to the office see you! Nick ran heading to his office without looking back at David and joe's expression.

**Joe:** that was weird

**David:** c'mon we still need to practice for the game this Friday!

**(a/n: hope you like it. I swear next episode secrets will soon unfold. You're questions will be answered. What do you think is going on with miley and nick? And what is the real reason why Miley can't go along with nick. Review:) thanks Godbless)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEVER ENDING FLASHBACKS**

**[NICK'S POV]**

As I head into my office I heard a familiar voice talking I tried to listen to the voice that I've been waiting to hear, the voice that I longed for so long. I tried to peek in the room then there was her. I saw her talking to her staffers smiling, explaining their agenda for the week. She is so responsible and she had never changed. As she ends the meeting she gave each and everyone a warm smile and a generous smile. Just like the old smiley miley I knew.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_smiley miley, don't be sad please, I don't wanna see you cry" nick tried his best to comfort her and make her smile_

"_I can't you're leaving me, you'll be at the other side of the country and I won't have best friends here" miley cried_

"_I'll be back smiley miley I promise, please don't do this to me, when I get back I'll be bringing you a snowball, you love that don't you? I promise I'll be back" nick tried again_

"_promise?" miley looked at him_

"_I promise now can I see you're cute smile again?"_

_She smiled and hugged him tighter than before. She doesn't wanna let go but she can't do anything but to accept that Nicholas will be out of her life for the meantime. She knew that wasn't the right time to say good bye but to say "see you later"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I wanted to knock on her door and talk to her the way we did but I can't I don't know what's stopping but I know it isn't the right time. But when is the right time? When she finds out that I'm her old Nicholas? She doesn't know that this is me because that was years ago when I left her, my best friend. Now we're stuck hating each other because of this stupid organization. Hope I'll make way to fix things between us. From then I watched her from a far smiling and be herself I again.

"**I miss you smiley miley, if you only know I'm your Nicholas"** I said as I left the hallway and went to my office.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

"Guys I don't know if you're aware about the football game that will be held this Friday. It is a big game and we, us writers we should be there and catch every single strike shines through our players. Every touchdown they make or every time they tackle their opponent we should be there. That's our life, they make scene and we write it. aside from that homecoming will be next week I know you are all excited so I won't be assigning much work just continue writing feature articles and please editorial board I need you your columns next week that's all you can go now be sure to be safe okay?, bye see you later" I smiled at my staffers and gave them hug. They're like my second family. Once I knew that all of them are out of my sight I went back to my desk and started doodling without paying attention I started day dreaming about the past.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Nicholas, isn't great if we go to college together?" miley asked smiling_

"_yea smiles, I mean that would be great, you and me together forever but that's still that's 10 years from now we're still 8" nick hugged miley never wanting to let go_

"_promise me you'll always be there" miley cried_

"_I promise smiles, I promise" he whispered in her ears _

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"**Nicholas, I miss the old times. I know that you're here but I have to act like I don't know you and play with your silly game" **I mumbled without noticing tears freely flowed unto my face. I checked my watch and I lost track I need to meet up with Alex and Demi in the field. I packed my things and head out at my office.

**~*SATURDAY MORNING**

"**Alex I'm tired! It seems that you brought your whole house!"** Demi complained

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring a lot of my things"** alex said smiling

"**But you did"** miley muttered

"**Look, I love shopping"** Alex defended herself

"**We can see that"** demi said while helping Alex put her clothes in her own closet

"**Alex what's this?"** miley asked, holding a wooden box.

"**Oh that's my wish box, I write my wishes in a piece of paper and put it there, why?**

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Nicholas, I want you to have this" she handed him her present_

"_What's this smiles?" he asked holding the present with a smile_

"_Open it, hope you'll like it, use it too okay?"_

_He unwrapped the gift, he saw a beautiful wooden box, and a message carved in its cover "everything will be okay just smile" tears started to form from the corner of his eyes. _

"_Thanks this is a wish box" he mumbled and smiled_

"_ahuh!so use it okay?" she smiled and kissed him on his cheeks._

"_I will and one wish that I will put is us being together" he promised_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tears ran down on miley's face causing her two best friends worry. She couldn't deny the fact that he misses him, that he is always in her mind in every second of the day. She can't bear it anymore, she cried and breaking down. Her two best friends ran beside her and hugged her. They may not understand why she suddenly cried, they didn't ask but they continued to sooth her. After few minutes of crying her heart out she took a deep breath and talked to her best friends.

"**I don't know what to do anymore"** she cried

"**Do what miles?"** demi carefully stroke her hair

"**I can't hate him"** she continued

"**Who?"** alex asked genuinely

"**Nick"** she actually said his name,

"**Then don't miles, no one's stopping you"** demi comforted her

"**But I can't, I'm still playing his game"** she said leaving her two best friends confused.

"**What game?"** Alex asked totally confused

"**I knew him even before I met Demi, he was my best friend, four years ago they moved to L.A, leaving me here all alone in New Jersey. Then now they're back, we can't be best friends anymore. When I saw him at school the very first day, I knew he was my Nicholas but when I found out he was the one who will be in charge in running the student council I was so happy yet a part of me was abandoned and worried on how he would run the organization. When he left, I was bullied then I met demi she was the one who took care of me and protected me when it was in fact Nick's job but he left. Now he's back I'm playing his stupid game! I would act that as if I don't know and hate him even though the truth is I know and… I loved him for the past four years he was gone"** she tried her best to explain without breaking down.

"**but why is he pretending? And he teases you a lot?"** alex asked really confused

"**I don't know, I really don't know"** miley said as she shakes her head.

"**does he know that you know?"** demi asked hoping that her best friend is okay

"**I don't know"** she said disappointed.

"**then you have to talk to him"** alex said unsure

"**if I talk to him I would just cry, so it's better for us to stay this way, tease each other or hate one another" **she said in a furious manner.

[BOYS]

"**hey man, mom said breakfast is ready"** Joe said to his brother smiling

"**oh I'll be there in a minute" **nick responded. He went down and head staright to the kitchen. Mrs. Gray had just finished setting the table.

"**good morning Nick"** she said in a sweet melodic voice and gave hima kiss on his cheek

"**morning mom"** he said smiling

"**so how's the organization?"** she asked as she sips on her coffee

"**well it's good, still dealing with the students who loves to bully and stuffs"** he bites unto his garlic bread.

"**so how's miley? I miss that girl"** she said hopeful

"**mom she still doesn't know that I'm back" **he said looking down unto his plate sad.

"**why? Doesn't she notice you? How about Joe?"** she asked confused but she wants an answer

"**I've changed a lot like her she changed and evolved into a pretty young lady but I know she's the only Miley here in New Jersey plus I know her family name, and so as Joe he changed and matured too" **he said disappointed

"**but you're still a "Gray", doesn't she know your last name?"** she asked again

Nick shook his head and his mom approach him giving him a hug. **"Everything will be okay"** she assured his son who looks so crushed.

For the second time he shook his head and said **"mom, our friendship is gone, destiny took it from us, she is the head of the school's news paper and everything that is happening in the campus is her job to write about it, and I am the head of the student council who always gets her staffers attention. Some of my officers are bound to hate her writers because we can't please them to stop writing everything about us. Every move we make they criticize us, every article they write we tend to object, although for a fact it's true. And lastly, I can't deal with her right now until I don't finish my mission"** he said with his eyes filled with pain

"**What mission nick?"** his mom asked still hugging his son who is crying

"**I heard from a friend that she was bullied, and now it's my job to stop the bullying, if I can't stop it I won't talk to her. That's the reason I run in the student council, she's my only reason, because I want to help her. Every time she sees someone being bullied, she stands out and helps to protect that student. And I feel guilty because when she was bullied I wasn't there for her. I was supposed to be the one protecting her and not her protecting others"** he buried his head into his mother's chest.

(a/n: what do you think will happen to Miley and Nick? Will one of them have the courage to open up? See next episode..review;) thanks let me know what you think;)


	5. Chapter 5

**PRETENDING**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"**It's okay Miles, Alex and I will be here for you, we'll play along" **demi assuring her best friend that she'll be okay

"**Thanks guys"** Miley muttered

"**Hey Miles, David texted me and he's asking for your address"** Alex said giggling

"**Why?"** she asked thinking of what the occasion might be

"**We have a work to do on anatomy silly"** alex said playfully

"**oh yea I totally forgot tell him, to take 101 from Canoga, go straight until he sees a sign to Sherman way make a right and take Oxnard street from there he'll see the gate that says sweet mansion he just need to tell the guard that he'll be seeing us"** Miley said as she cleans Alex's room.

"**okay done I texted him, so I'll cook something for lunch"** alex offered

"**cool, you cook and miley and I will fix your room" **demi exclaimed

"**awesome! Someone's gonna clean my room!"** alex said happily

"**yeah be thankful we're youre best friend"** demi mocked

"**thank you!"** she giglied and she went down to prepare lunch

[BOYS]

"**nick don't you want miley to know that you're her Nicholas?"** joe asked

"**no not yet"** he said in a sad tone.

"**why"** David asked

"**not the right time"** he said in a monotone level

"**but do you think Demi and Alex knows?"** joe asked again

"**I don't know, just cut it out please?"** nick begged

"**okay I'm just worried, I mean, David and I knows your past, we can't go on pretending that we don't know."** Joe explained

"**besides nick, we all know that we're different from the rest, we're not like them" **David clarified

"**I know it's just that I have to go on pretending that I love to make fun of her for her not to notice me"** nick cried

"**Dude, what if she knows"** david said unsure

"**Then this is a game I'm willing to play"** nick sounded so sure

"**So you'll go on pretending even deep inside you, you're hurting?"** joe asked trying to make nick realize what he's doing

"**Yes" **

"**Okay then it's up to you"** Joe gave up

**After an Hour**

"**Where here"** david exclaimed

"**Finally, I can't stand sitting in your car it stinks!"** joe muttered

"**It smells like an air freshener you dumb ass!"** david defended

"**But I don't like it!"** joe threw david's air freshner into the nearest garbage he saw

"**what the! Why did you do that?!"** david glared at joe

"**Like I said I don't like it!"** joe hissed

"**you owe me 20 bucks!"** david scolded

"**huh! Never!"** joe yelled back

"**stop! We're in front of their house so you to better behave!"** nick shouted

"**joe go ring the bell"** david asked

**[GIRLS]**

"**lunch is ready!"** alex shouted from the kitchen

"**miley let's go down and eat, I'm starving, fixing alex's room is taking us forever"** demi invited miley

"**I know, okay let me just put the last set of bag in her closet"** miley said as she head to alex's closet

Demi and miley got down the stairs and they could smell the food. It smells good. They went to the kitchen and saw Alex who had already set the table for them. Alex prepared ribs and chicken pasta. She also made a strawberry salad for dessert.

"**wow!"** demi said in awe

"**thanks alex, this looks good!"** miley said giving alex a hug

"**you're welcome and oh, that tastes good too"** she said proudly as she pull her chair smiling

**BELL RINGS…**

"**Someone's here"** miley said nervously

"**the boys! I totally forgot!"** alex said excited, she stood up and opened the door

"**hey there!"** she exclaimed

"**hey!"** as the three boys gave her a warm hug

"**so did you guys eat already?"** she asked and stared at the three boys who looks so tired

"**Nope, but we're full"** nick answered, but David and Joe looked at him suspiciously and Alex saw it

"**ok but still you have to eat, I cooked"** she said proudly

"**nice"** david and joe muttered

"**demi, miley, look the boys are here"** alex said, while the two girls raised their heads and smiled.

"**c'mon sit"** demi said invitingly

Joe took demi's side and David took Alex's side the only chair that is left is at miley's side and nick was still standing didn't know what to do.

"**c'mon nick sit"** alex smiled

"**nah I'll pass but, I'll go to the living room call me if we're gonna start on our work"** nick exclaimed and went straight to the living room

**[NICK'S POV]**

I went to the living room and sat into their couch, it was still the same, but the difference is miley's family isn't here; it's just miley, demi and alex. Maybe her family is in Tennessee, taking care of their ranch. While they're eating, my mind is full of questions and memories playing inside me. I can't stand it here; it's like my body's out of control. I want to hug her so tight, hold her soft hands, stroke her hair everything I just want to go back from our past.

"**hey"** I heard a voice called

I looked at the slim figure that was standing next to me. Her eyes are watery but she doesn't show it she smiled at me nervously, her hands are shaking but still she managed to put up a smiley face. She was so perfect up close, a goddess full of beauty and so down-to-earth. I couldn't help but to smile and stare at her.

"**hey stewart!"** I said smiling

"**hey again"** she said smiling

"**so where are the others?"** I asked trying to make a conversation

"**still eating, joe loved the food"** she said fighting back a laugh, _please laugh I want to hear you laugh Miley_

"**joe will always be joe"** I said

"**ahuh!"**

"**Do you have any photo albums that I can see?"** I asked hoping she would say yes

"**Oh want to see it? Come to my room"** she said and she stood up pulling my hand, she touched my hand this feels so great, I missed her hand

"**Here it is, you can open it,"** she said smiling

One by one I flip through pages then my jaw dropped my eyes are wide open when I saw that she kept our pictures. Tears are starting to form I closed it and stood up, I went near to her window another thing caught my sight, the shirt that I gave her is still there pinned on her wall, she displayed it. I can't believe she kept it.

"**Hey nick are you okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine I just need air that's all"**

"**C'mon we need to start, the others are done"**

"**Okay"**

**[NORMAL POV]**

Nick and miley head down the stairs and met up with the others. After 3 hours of researching and studying they've finally answered their activity even though Mr. Richardson even discussed yet. But as we all know they are all straight A's students. And they need to finish that because they have a lot of works to do. Just like Miley and Nick they have their own officers and staffers to handle, demi and alex they're in charge in the squad and David and joe for football. After they finished their work the boys bid adieu and David drove straight to the Gray's house to drop off Nick and Joe.

**~* AT SCHOOL**

"**hey Smith"** miley said with anger

"**oh Miley"** he retorted

"**stop that and leave the poor girl alone"**

"**nope I won't"**

"**better stop it or else"**

"**Or else what? you're gonna write bad things about me?"**

"**nope!"**

"**then what?"**

"**this!"** miley kicked the boy in his stomach and pulled the girl from him

"**are you okay?"** she asked

"**thanks!"**

"**you're welcome now go, and be safe okay?"** she smiled at the poor girl who is heading to her next class

Miley grabbed her things and went to the student council's office. She knocked three times and no one answered. Again, she tried still no one was there until she gave up. Someone was standing behind her.

"**Stewart?"**

"**Nick"**

"**What are you doing here?"** he said in a serious tone, not wanting to look at her

"**Is that your way how to talk to your clients now?"** she said

"**I'm sorry come in"** he took his key from his pocket and opened the door. He went inside first before Miley does

"**So what now"** he asked again

"**I saw one of your officers making fun of Samantha"** she shouted

"**And what do you want me to do?"**

"**What do I want you to do?! Talk to your damn officers!"**

"**I am talking to them are you sure that's my officer and not your staffer?"**

"**Are you calling me a liar? First of all, I am not a liar. Secondly, my staffers won't do such a thing, I know them too well. Besides I won't go here and waste y time if that was my officer" **miley yelled

"**Okay I will talk to them again just for your sake" **Nick retorted without looking at her and minding his own business.

"**jerk"** she stormed out of the room without saying goodbye.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

Why does he need to act like that? A stuck up man! I hate it when he does that! I just have to play his game. **"Oh crap! I'm late for second period!"** I ran as fast as I can to room 208 then I found Demi and Alex. I entered the room greeted the teacher as I head to my chair next to Demi. Next thing i know everyone was looking at me. I just smiled and they went back to what they were doing before I caught a scene.

"**Where were you?"** demi whispered

"**nick's office"**

"**why?"** alex asked shocked still the three of us are whispering

"**samantha is being bullied by Smith"** I explained

"**so talked to him again?"** alex asked

"**yeah, I can't help it but to hate his officers!"** I shrugged

"**okay no worries remember we'll play along too"** Demi said smiling

"**thanks"**

**[NICK'S POV]**

"**I'm sorry Miles"** I mumbled and took a deep breath. I can't go on pretending, I can't. I have to end this soon. Why did I ever introduce myself to you as Nick, and not Nicholas. I hate it! I opened my drawer and found the poem and I read it again. What does this poem mean? I still can't understand. But this isn't mine so I have to give it back from where it belongs. That is to miley's office. I came out from my office and checked the priory's office but no one was there I guess they all went to class living the office's door open. I head to Miley's desk, I decided to just put the poem on her desk and leave but something stopped me. I saw her notebook open and there was something written.

"_Nick Gray is my Nicholas"_ my name, he knew I was her Nicholas, but why didn't she tell me?.. Why does she hate me? Why? I continued reading then I came across to this:

_How did I know? It's because I know his smell, the way he smiles, his eyes, his hair, no matter what he does he still looks like my stud-muffin. I know he matured physically, he became hot and that's true. And lastly, that's what my heart says so, that he is my Nicholas. Nevertheless, __**I am playing your game!**___

My jaw dropped I didn't know what to do; I was a fool to believe that she doesn't know me but who am I fooling? I guess myself. But I can't help but smile when she wrote that I am hot. But what is she talking about _"my game"_ I dropped her notebook and left the poem on top of it and went out of the office smiling.

(a/n: hope you like it)


	6. Chapter 6

**GAMES**

**[NORMAL]**

"**hey hey hey!"** she greeted her staffers as soon as she entered the office. Every one smiled at the gorgeous lady making way through her desk and the greeted her the way that she did. she always want to make them happy; it's so addicting to make people happy, It's like eating your favorite desert that once you've finish you'll still crave for more. When she reached her desk her eyes almost popped out when she saw the poem that she have been looking for the past few days now.

"**Lexie, is there a person who came here and gave this paper on my desk?"** I ask and listen intently to Lexie.

"**Nope, I didn't see anyone, besides the door was open when I got here, maybe the janitor cleaned it and he forgot to close it. Why?"** lexie said without looking at the girl who was so confused.

"**Nothing, just nothing"** I said looking back at the paper, thank God it's here. I saw the time and I called demi and asked where she was and she told me she went home with Alex to prepare dinner. She decided to extend more and finish her work, and then she started scribbling.

**LEADER:**_A BREAKER?_

_Leadership depicts in any organizational aspects. However defining leadership is one of the most complicated things to do. It is a word full of meaning; it is a challenging word that would test how broad you are in putting your mind into it. _

_There are a lot of factors and theories that involves in becoming a good leader. But what kind of leader do we have in ENH? Nick Gray, the president of the student council. Students labeled him as the next President of the country. But do they really know him that much? If no, let me tell you something about him, so sit back and relax as you take a journey in finding out the double identity of Nick Gray._

_Nowadays, people vote because they know the person or because they are friends with them or much worst because they think that person is the heartthrob of the entire crowd. I know being charismatic is one of the factors they need when they join a tough competition like this but that's not just the factor we need if leadership is involve. Now for the background of the victim in this article of hell? He is a player, breaker and a jackass who couldn't live life standing up for himself; instead he is living his life full of LIES. He dated and flirted with girls he randomly knew, a breaker of promise and lastly a jackass who treats girls like a trash! Wake up Nick someone might break and crush you into pieces just wait and see who knows it might be me._

Miley stared at the paper where she literally expressed her feelings; she didn't notice that she wrote an article full of hatred. Nobody should know about this article, it was just for her to vent out. Every word she wrote isn't what she meant it's just that anger lies inside her, confusion takes place around her head, fears conquers her and the word she hates to admit, _**LOVE **_dominates her heart. She started shaking, her legs trembling, as she continues to think of him she needed to grasp some air, she started breathing heavily absent minded as she was, and she just started to feel numb and decided to give up and cried filling the room with sadness and pain. She shouted as if questioning her own life. _"I hate that I love you Nicholas"_ she sobbed.

**[NICK'S POV]**

"**gaaaaah! I am so stupid!"** I mumbled. My phone rang, I didn't expect someone would call me I told them I was busy and not to disturb me, this might be an important call.

"**hello"** I took a deep sigh as I speak

"hey man"

"joe I thought it was clear that I don't want you calling me when I'm in my office?"

"**wait up, someone want to ta-"** someone grabbed the phone from joe, I waited until-

"hey nick" it was a girl

"**hmm?"**

"**do you know where's Miley?"** demi asked, she seems so worried. _I wonder why are they asking me?_

"**no, but I've seen her this morning and that was it"** I said pretending not to worry about her. _Here I go again pretending_

"**oh it's late already and she isn't here, and I can't contact her" **she said her voice warily

"**I'm still at school, I'll go check her office"** I hung up the phone grabbed my keys and things and left my office nervously. I didn't wait for demi to say something all I want now is to know where Miley is. i hurriedly ran as fast as I could to Miley's office to my surprise the lights were on. I walked quietly and before I even knock I heard Miley's voice, it was trembling, I can hear someone crying. I looked at the poor girl who looks so lost, wasted and abandoned. She was all alone sitting from the corner of the office her desk was occupied by tons of paper works, drafts and sketches were scattered on the floor. I can easily read her face, she was hurt, her voice echoed through the four walls surrounding her, she needs someone beside her, to listen and comfort her. I took a one step near her still she's too far it's like I'm on my millionth step still I couldn't reach her. I took another one until I heard her say "I hate that I love you Nicholas" those words went through me, it nipped and ripped my heart. I was her reason, I was the reason why this girl is deeply wounded, I tried my best to gather all the strength I lost when those words were uttered and hurriedly caressed her cheeks filled with fresh tears. I hugged her not wanting to let go. Surprisingly she hugged back, maybe she didn't notice me. I picked her up and brought her to their couch she buried her head unto my chest still crying. Without thinking twice I stroked her hair with my bare hands savoring this precious time without looking back. I sang a song that I know it was familiar to her.

_Lay your head down  
On my shoulders  
And close your eyes  
Tell me softly  
That you'll love me  
For the rest of our lives_

Let me kiss the  
Tears on your face  
You don't have to cry  
Just listen to me  
When I'm singing  
Your lullaby

"**I know that song, how did you know that?" **she asked me without looking at me.

"**shhhh"** I whispered in her ear. I touched her right hand and let her head rest on my chest for the second time, **"my best friend and I used to sing that song now he's gone, please continue"** she said without looking at me again. I continued and smiled hoping this moment won't come to an end. _"I'm back Smiles, I'm back so open up your heart"_

_don't say this much  
But I love your touch  
More than words  
Who needs heaven and  
Who needs angels  
When you're in the world_

When I watch you sleeping  
There's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
And I know that it's calling out to me

And this is your lullaby  
Your lullaby  
Your lullaby  
And this is your lullaby  
Your lullaby  
Your lullaby

When I watch you sleeping  
There's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
And I know that it's calling out to me

I will keep you  
Safe forever  
Just close your eyes…

(a/n: Your lullaby by icarus)

After that song my eyes were in tears but I stopped it the moment I knew that it was ready to let go. I looked at the angel who was sleeping and cuddled to me. I didn't want to let go but it's time to bring her home.

30 minutes later

"**he- Oh my God! what happened to her?"** demi shouted

"**shhh, where's her room, I'll explain it later"** I said still carrying the girl I loved most

Demi nodded and led me to her room. I put her down on her bed, and covered her with a blanket. We left the room and still demi was so anxious and she was dying inside to know what happened to her best friend. I just looked at her smiling and assured her that nothing worse happened.

"**Demi, I left her car in school, so I'll be-"**

"Oh she can ride with me" she said smiling. I just nodded I was about to go when demi reached for my arm and said** "please stop playing this game both of you are hurting, it won't do any good by the way thanks" **she said and closed the door in front of me.

**[DEMI]**

I am really worried about Miley, there lay down a girl who I cared and loved for the last four years of my life. She is lying on the bed, so clueless yet disturbed. Obviously there's something going on in her life that caused her like that. The only thing I know is that a part of her past wants to be a part of her present life and if destiny would approve even in her future. I was there when she was down, when her world collided. She was perfect to those eyes that weren't really seeing but she wasn't that so perfect when it comes to me who knows everything about her. How can someone be so perfect when she is suffering from pain emotionally?_"miley please be okay"_ I slept on the chair beside her, I would never ever leave her in this condition.

**~NEXT MORNING**

"**dems"** miley in an anguish voice

"**miles!"** as demi sit beside her best friend

"**where's alex?"** still her voice cracked

"**I'm here, c'mon breakfast in bed eh?"** alex said trying to cheer her best friend

"**thanks but you didn't have to do this"** a small smile painted on her face trying to calm her two best friends who looks so worried.

"**Miles, don't go to school, I'll be giving your project to Mr. larrington and-"** demi was cut off guard

"**I'll be submitting you're finished articles to the student council to be approved" **alex continued

"**thanks again but I guess I can go to school"** she muttered. She saw the way her best friends looked at her so she tried to cheer them up by simply saying "you could still do those things for me I'll just catch up in the class" she said smiling

"**good"** both girls giggled. The three of them went into their respective rooms and got ready.

**[IN SCHOOL]**

Three gorgeous girls made their way to the hallways causing everybody to stare and feel a bit jealousy. The girls are intimidated on how they look while the boys are drooling over them. Three girls giggling and talking about how the drivers reacted when they saw Alex driving, or how the guards followed demi's catwalk and the teachers were stunned when they saw Miley making her way into the cafeteria. All were in awe as they passed by the students.

"**Okay now fashionistas"** david yelled with a wide grin

"**Whoah! Sexy beast!"** Joe added

"**Alex, Demi,Miley, over here"** Joe demanded while waving. The three girls grabbed some foods and led to where joe and david were. They sat on the table, and greeted the boys with a smile.

"**so how was your day ladies?"** joe asked while staring at demi

**Demi:** good, and you guys?

**David:** bad day

**Alex:** why? While taking a bit of her apple

**David:** cause we didn't see you. (with a flirty smile)

**Miley:** yikes! Cut it out you two (in a disgusted voice)

**David:** Miley, c'mon we're trying to be friendly here ( he said genuinely)  
**Miley:** I see, I can't be your friend, how about that

**Joe:** how come? Demi and alex gave us a chance how bout' you? (hoping she would say yes)

**Demi:** where's Mr. President? (she saw Miley's eyes, so she tried to changed the subject)

**David: **in his office trying to burn his time talking to useless people, and I think he would read what her (pointing to miley) staffers drafts.

**Miley:** WHAT?!

The four of them looked at miley at the same time but even before they could ask, miley ran into the student council's office. But to my dismay Nick was talking to one of the students, so I decided to wait outside the door.

**[NICK'S POV]**

"**I'm so sorry, but we have to send a letter to your parents so that they would know that you haven't attending your class for the past two weeks."** I explained. The boy nodded and went outside my office.

"**Poem, feature article, editorial",** I muttered as I scan the final draft that was submitted by the Priory. Not expecting to see, I saw Miley's unique penmanship, I held the paper up when I was about to read someone grabbed it from my hand.

"**don't you dare read it"** she said in an anger tone

"**how'd you get in here?" **

"**the door duh!"** I saw her turned her back on me so I pulled her and turn her to face me

"**what is that?"** I asked as I hold her hand

"**what?"** she asked confused

"**that piece of paper"** I said still holding onto her

"**nothing, and it's none of your business"** she said trying to let go of my grip

"**then why did you just grab it?"**

"**I said nothing"** she yelled

"**don't do this to me please"** I begged

"**do what?"**

"**this stupid scenario" **

"**stupid scenario? Huh dream on, I'm not making any"** she got out of my grip and walk out of my office.

**[DELENA and JEMI]**

**David:** what was that?

**Alex: **adrenaline rush!

**Joe:** okay guys help

**Demi: **help? About what?

**Joe:** Nick and Miley

**Alex:** what about them?

**David:** you don't know anything?

**Demi:** it depends

**Joe:** depends on what?

**Alex:** on how much we do and do not know

**David:** so what do you know?

**Demi:** dang it! Just spill whatever you know and we'll tell you what do know in return

**David:** ugh! Joe your girl is tough!

**Demi**: so about the help?

**Joe:** oh yea right. (joe tells them the plan all of them agreed)

(a/n: oh what do you think will happen to niley?..will there be a niley?will nick be able to read what miley wrote? What about the plan of Delena and Jemi will it work? Find out soon)


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n: I dedicate this to MileyFan No.1, this is for you, because of your reviews I am so glad to have you as one of my readers and a friend here in fanfiction;) hope you like it)

PLAN HAS BEGUN

**[NORMAL POV]**

As the brunette girl stormed out from Nick's office she went straight to Priory and grabbed her books but before she forget she placed the article onto her table and head out for class. It's a good thing she got to class before her professor Mr. Davidson enters the room. As usual he was wearing casual attire; he is the most gorgeous teacher that the school ever had.

"**Ms. Stewart are you ready for your report?"** he asked genuinely

"**yes"** I smiled at him as I walk in front of the class.

"**Marxism** is the political practice and social theory based on the works of **Karl Marx****,** a nineteenth-century philosopher, economist, journalist, and revolutionary, along with **Friedrich Engels****. **Marx drew on Hegel's philosophy, the political economy of **Adam Smith**, Ricardian economics, and nineteenth-century French **socialism**to develop a critique of society which he claimed was both scientific and revolutionary. This critique achieved its most systematic (if unfinished) expression in his masterpiece, _Capital: A Critique of Political Economy_ **(****Das Kapital****)." **

As miley started her report on sociology about Marxism, Joe, Demi, Alex and David went into Miley's office to start their plan. Demi entered the office there she found Lexie,

"**hey demi, what's up?"** Lexie asked smiling

"**Nothing much, I just need to get something in Miley's desk"** she answered

"**okay, I'll go to class now, can you close the door before you leave? But don't lock it some staffers might go inside the office"** Lexie demanded

"**Okay see yah"** again Demi smiled at her and when she saw Lexie wasn't in the office she called the rest of the gang.

**[DELENA and JEMI]**

**Demi:** "c'mon in"

**Joe:** "so what are we looking for again?"

**Alex:** Miley's notebook

**David:** why can't we just go and talk to nick?

**Alex:** you weren't listening are you? (david nodded, alex rolled her eyes) we need miley's notebook, because she wrote something in there that might help nick realize that he should tell the truth!

**David:** I get it now

**Demi:** good, now help us

**Joe**: hey look what's this (he handed the paper to Demi, all of them read it in silence, Demi and Alex where on the verge of tears while reading, David and Joe couldn't believe)

**ALL:** "Leader: a breaker?"

**Demi:** Oh this isn't right

**Alex:** I know (she started to worry)

**Joe:** too much to handle ( he said whispering)

**David:** why don't we bring this letter to Nick and explain to him our plan

**Joe:** first, we need to ask him if he wants to work with us

**Demi**: right

The four of them headed towards nick's office. There they saw a boy whose face is buried deep down on his hands. The music was so loud as if he was in a club full of dunk people. His officers are worried about the man who was so depressed. It looks like over-dosage or cutting himself would be the key to whatever lock that holds the sorrow filling his soul.

"**Nick are you okay?"** a random student went near him trying to reach his comfort zone

"**yes i'm fine" **he muttered without looking at the girl who just wants to cheer him up

Outside the office four of his friends watched the devastated man compete with his own temper.

**Demi:** Joe you talk to him first

**Joe:** okay wait for me

Joe entered the office looking at his little brother who was busy doing nothing. Seeing his little brother like that hurt him a lot, he knows it's his job to cheer him up and make him feel that there was someone who is willing to be there for him even if the world took side against him. Nick is trapped by his sadness and fears which he totally ignored for the past years. And the pain he had felt when he first laid his eyes on her for the first time after leaving her was too much to take. Joe slowly sat beside his little brother and said…

"**Nick,"**

"**hey Joe"** he plastered a small smile

"**what are you doing?"** joe asked

"**nothing, doing nothing (he paused) thinking"** he sighed

"**oh thinking about what?"** joe tried to help nick get out of the troubles he is encountering

"**stupid mistakes, and- and- and- Miley" **he finally said it

"**Miley? You want to tell her the truth?"** joe finally started with his plan

"**yes, but I don't know how, she's mad at me and I don't know why"** he said still thinking

"**you want to know buddy?"** he said smiling and Nick stared at him confused

"**Demi c'mon"** joe shouted

"**Hey nick"** demi exclaimed, nick looked at his friends who were with Miley's friends totally clueless of what's happening

"**hey I guess"** he said

"**Look we want to help you and Miley"** demi started

"**hmmm?"**

"**We know something"** alex said, still nick didn't answer, but he was listening

"**Okay so joe came up with a plan, but before we tell this plan we need you to read something"** david said handing nick the letter. Nick started reading as soon as he was done tears broke down and flowed thoroughly in his face. _**"Don't you dare read it"**_ he mumbled. His four friends looked at nick puzzled.

"**Miley, came to me this morning, and the very first thing she said was "Don't you dare read it!" this was the letter I got earlier, why did you let me read this?"** he asked still crying

"**We want to help you guys, and we want you to realize that all these years she knows the real deal"** Demi exclaimed

"**But why didn't she tell me?"** nick creid

"**first of all, she wasn't the one who left, secondly, she's scared but she still loved you no matter what, lastly, made her life miserable by not controlling your officers"** demi said filled with tears

"**so the plan?"**

Joe told him the plan and Nick agreed. At first was having a doubt if he the plan would work but as his friends are hundred percent sure and they are willing to help him he agreed and give it a shot besides her dream girl awaits. They will just wait for the right time to come.

**BELL RINGS**

Demi and alex left the office and decided to look for Miley so that they would go to English class at the same time. While the boys cheered nick up and went to class ahead the girls.

"**Class we'll be having a debate, it's about LOVE, it covers goodbye's, broken promises, hurt or pain. You may feel unwanted, unloved you still can't deny the fact that you love the person no matter how much you hate them. So it would be ladies, leader is Ms. Stewart against the gentlemen which will be headed by Mr. Gray."**

"**no!"** they both shouted

"**why any problem?"** the teacher was perplex

"**nothing"** they answred while glaring ech other

"**good group up, we'll start in five"** she demanded.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

_Why is this happening to me, to us?! I don't want to debate stuffs like LOVE, what do I know about it? the first time I loved I was hurt, I was abandoned and I felt nothing mixed emotions towards that person but I must admit this topic might help me, him, US._

"**so I don't know how does this work"** I admitted

"**We'll tell you our past experiences and just get some ideas how to defend it"** random girl suggested

"**okay"** the girls started discussing about their past and most likely I was catching up with them and I think I am ready. Here I am I would defend my feelings in front of the whole class and in front of the person who caused me too much damage. I stepped into the platform in the middle of our room waiting for nick to come. _Let's get this started._

**[NICK'S POV]**

_I wonder how will miley defend herself; I want to hear her agony. I want her to talk about it, his way I could let her know that it's not only her who's having a hard time in our situation. I just want us to be back being best friends, or so much more I want to take care of her and call her mine._

The boys knew that I could handle this, so they just looked at me and gave me a high five's but I asked for their help if ever I would run out of words and they all agreed. They all believe in me, that I can do it. but they were wrong, I can't face the girl I hurt so much, I can bear to listen to her pain knowing that I was the reason she's suffering, but I'll do it, I want this to work, I want to let her know she's not alone. I saw her walk to the platform, she looks so ready, and she was so confident and still so perfect. I walked up near her and waited for our teacher to start.

**[NORMAL POV]**

"**We'll start this in a different manner, a question. Here it goes, "goodbye is the core of hatred and love, it may measure how strong or weak you are to handle it, will you grow as a much better person or will you allow it to pull you down until you have nothing left in your heart but pain. Now given a chance will you allow your past to enter your life once again and be a part of your present or future life? Yes or no?"** the teacher looked at her two students who are waiting impatiently and wanted to end this debate as soon as possible.

"**No"** miley said with confidence yet unsure

"**yes" **Nick said with all his heart

"**Start stating your side Miley" **she demanded, she's very eager to listen to what miley would say.

"**no,I would not allow my past to hurt me again"** she said coldly

"**I say yes, what if your past wanted to make it up to you?"** nick asked

"**make it up?still I won't give him that chance knowing he'll leave you behind in the near future just like what he did before"** she retorted

"**what if that person who had hurt you is willing to explain, what if he didn't mean what he said, what if that goodbye was the biggest mistake he had ever made" **he said looking at the girl who was so confident.

"**Then why didn't he explained his side before he left?"** she taunted but he stared at him

"**Maybe because he didn't want to see that person get hurt" **

"**Didn't that person think twice? That Saying goodbye would leave someone devastated. In any way someone will get hurt, still I say no"** she was still staring at him

"**Don't you think that the person who bid goodbye isn't in pain? That every minute of his life he is being tortured by that GOODBYE?!"**

"**then suffer the consequences, I don't care just like I said he is a part of my past, not a chance I'll give him my heart for him to break it the second time around"** she said smiling at her friends and to her group.

"**I say yes, a past can still be a part of my life and I'm willing to listen and accept whatever the reason behind the day that person said goodbye."** Nick flashed a small smile to his group but deep inside him her words taunted him, he was preoccupied.

"**okay break it up you two, I know it was short but I'll tell you this, please do understand that once you said goodbye and left someone hanging it would take time to heal and it is not that easy to forgive but in time you will find a place in your heart to change that goodbye into a hello, class dismissed" **she said smiling at her two favorite students who did a great job.

**[DEMI'S POV]**

"**Demi, Alex, hold on I'll go to my office and get something then we can go to the mall is that okay?" **Miley asked looking at us.

"**sure Miles, we'll wait right here"** alex said cheerfully. Miley nodded. She ran off heading to her office.

"**Mrs. Bush, thank you about that"** I said as I hugged our professor

"**you're welcome Demi, I hoped it worked. I hope my Miley will change her mind"** she said concerned

"**we do hope so, we planned it well"** alex smirked

"**I'm glad I helped"** she said and went staright to the faculty

"**so alex what do you think?"** I asked and poke her

"**it was great let's just hope she changes her mind"** alex muttered

"**I know so call David and let's go to Joe's plan"** I demanded as Alex dials david's number.

"**hey David, let's get started, phase two okay? Yep because phase one is done demi and I did the phase one we didn't just tell you guys, we'll explain it later see yah" **I listened to alex then I saw miley coming.**"look here she comes"** I exclaimed as I nudged alex who kept her phone at once.

**[BOYS]**

**Nick:** "who was that?"

**David:** "Alex"

**Joe:** "what'd she say?"

**David:** Let's go to phase two

**Nick:** "what phase two? We just had one plan so it must be just phase one" he said glaring at joe

**David:** (shook his head disagreeing) nope she said demi and her started it already

**Nick**: joe!

**Joe**: what? I didn't do nothing! stop glaring at me Nick

**Nick**: I thought it was your plan? (still glaring at Joe)

**Joe**: it is, but I don't control what's in their heads, better hurry up and we'll still set things up.

**[NORMAL POV]**

The girls walked along the driveway and they saw the boys talking. And so as the boys, nick looked at Miley who was staring at soon as they reached to where the boys is at miley said something.

"**hey Gray! That was a good defense"** she smiled at him (sarcastically)

"**I know I am Stewart, you know me unlike you, so stubborn"** he mocked

"**Whatever! Guess all the girls that you dumped gave you another chance"** she continued

"**yea I believe but if you'll be mine I won't dump you"** he taunted and gave a flirty smile

"**I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I will never be yours"** she said disgusted. Demi and Alex pulled Miley even before she might say something that might cause a scene. The girls went to the mall and took Alex's car

(a/n: whoa!that confrontation was tough, We're getting there, just sit back and read hahha LOL…will there plan work?find out soon! Godbless.. and thanks)


	8. Chapter 8

SECRETS UNFOLDS

**[BOYS]**

"**are you sure this will work?"** the curly haired boy asked to his brother

"**trust us, it will"** joe assured his brother

"**okay I trust you"** nick said unsure

"**hey man the Alex called she said they're done, so that means that they're on their way"** david shouted

"**are you ready?"** joe asked nick

"**yes, I am" **he said while looking at himself in the mirror

**[GIRLS]**

"**so Miley we all had our makeover so Demi and I decided that we'll go somewhere"** Alex said proudly while looking at her dress

"**where?"** miley asked while she look at herself in the mirror, amazed by her looks

"**let's just say a special place"** demi said giggling

"**okay, c'mon it's getting late bring me to that special place"** Miley giggled

**[NORMAL POV]**

As Alex and demi heard what Miley had just stated both of them giggled too, Miley look pretty excited but what she didn't know it'll be one of her best or worst night of her life. They were singing in the car feeling every beat that the music has, until they reached their destination, in the beach. Alex cheered and she got down from the car at once, with Miley and demi.

"**WOW! This is beautiful"** miley chanted

"**It is breath taking"** demi added

"**Wow I didn't know Nick is so romantic"** Alex whispered into Demi's ears, which caused demi to poke Alex on her side, but she simply nodded.

"**so we're not gonna crash a date are we?"** Miley joked. She didn't notice that Joe and David were on the bar stand, it was only Alex and Demi who knew. Joe gave the signal to demi, and she simply nodded.

"**Nope silly we're not, c'mon, let's sit on the that table"** demi said as she pulled Miley while alex was giggling behind them.

**[NICK'S POV]**

_There they are, that's my cue, I don't what will I do, what if she runs and hide, what if she won't listen and hate me for the rest of my life, what will I do without her?_

"**Frankie, go give it to her"** I told my little brother who was excited to see Miley. He walked out of the bar quickly and he saw the figure he wanted to see ever since we came back from L.A. he covered her eyes with his little hands. My dream girl was there, she was playing along, she must've loved the idea that someone's playing with her. Frankie uncovered her eyes and miley looked back she saw Frankie, she hugged my little brother so tight, I can see that she missed him, Frankie handed her the rose and he sat beside her.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

Someone covered my eyes behind me; it was so tiny, so I'm guessing it was a child. I played along and I started laughing when I couldn't think who was it, the tiny hands soon uncovered my eyes, it was the time I look back and I saw my baby, Frankie, I didn't think twice and hugged him tight, I miss him so much, he changed a lot but his hair was still curly and his face, still looked like and angel in disguise. I invited him to sit beside me, I never asked why he was here, or who he was with, I set aside those questions, I just want to spend time with him and catch up. Suddenly I heard a voice, it was so familiar, and a voice I would never tend to forget, then I saw her, Mrs. Gray. She approached me and Frankie and smiled. She hugged me so tight, never wanting to let go.

"**I missed you Miley"** she said delighted to see me

"**I missed you too Mrs. Gray, how are you?" **I asked still hugging her

"**I'm good, god I don't want to let go of you"** she chuckled

"**I know me too"** I smirked

"**Mommy, the show**" Frankie yelled breaking me and Mrs. Gray apart and we both laughed.

Then I saw demi and Alex cheering I tried to look at their gaze, my heart started to beat fast racing twice its ability to beat, three figures I never expected to see, Joe, David and Kevin was there, I don't know what's happening is it just a coincidence or was it planned? My two best friends are laughing and cheering for them while here I sit in the middle of my second family whom I never saw for the past four years. Then another figure appeared through the dark, Nick, was there, I wanted to run but I can't my feet are stuck in the sand, my body just won't cooperate, it's like I was tied in the chair causing me not to move. David started to read something.

**[NICK's POV]**

I gave the signal to David when I saw miley who look so afraid, from then David started reading the letter I made.

"_His eyes were trapped when he saw her gaze, from the very first time they met she captured his heart instantly, there was no arrow involve, no spell was chanted, no potion was drank, it was just his heart all along. Cupid didn't exist and witches were nowhere to be found. The day they parted was the day his world collided; he never gave up on his princess, her best friend, to you Miley. he love you so much, the day he bid adieu was the biggest mistake he had ever done now he is back allow him to be a part of your life once again, he is really sorry. You are his past, present and soon his future."_ David left the stage and he joined the crowd.

That was it David was done now it's my turn. I held the microphone near my mouth and started playing the drums, while Kevin started the guitar and Joe is waiting for his cue. I saw miley's face, she was about to cry but she didn't want to show it. Joe started singing while I bang the drums with so much emotion, giving it my best. One last shot as they say give it my best shot.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

I can't breathe, "_breathe in breathe out"_ I said over and over in my mind. I can't take this, but I have to listen, I should be open about this. It might hurt but I can get over it I know, this may be the start or the end of _US_. Then Joe started singing a song I never heard before. I listened intently to the lyrics it was so nice. It was written about US. My eyes started to drop the first fresh tear his whole, family would see, I wasn't ashamed, "_I can go through this"_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Help to make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry._

_For breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

I can't believe this he is sorry? Is this a joke? I stared at him without hesitation. I can see that he is sincere, but why, why is he saying sorry just now? I can't believe it, but I have to.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leavin' your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're going to walk away_

_Leave me with a price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_Yeah_

_That I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it_

_Alive on my own_

_But if you have to go_

_Then please girl, just leave me alone_

_Because I don't wanna see, you and me_

_Going our separate ways_

_I'm begging you to stay_

_If it isn't too late._

_I'm sorry._

_For breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way_

He looked at me as soon as they were done. I smiled at him this time I mean it. I want to run up to him and hug him but I'll give it time. This is what Mrs. Bush meant, the person who got hurt will find a place in her heart to forgive and listen. Guess this is the time. Demi and Alex came near me and hugged me. Mrs. Gray and Frankie smiled at me and held my hand. Joe, David and Kevin approach us. I gave them an assuring smile that I am okay. We all hugged and laugh after. Nick was still standing on the stage looking at us, his family, and friends, most especially he was staring at me. Again I gave him a smile and wave at him. Next thing I know everyone wasn't there anymore, it was just me and him, then he smiled.

(a/n: haha! Where did everyone go? Will Miley run or will she stay? Muah muah Godbless, thanks to all of those who are reading this;))


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n: lagunaprincess and MileyFan No. 1 thank you******** and to those who added my story to their favorite list thank you so much, all the alert that I've been receiving THANK YOU, most especially to all of you who are reading this, this means a lot to me;))**

**THIS IS US**

Two old lovers were left out the beach with Chinese lanterns surrounding them. Hundreds of different kinds of petals are scattered freely on the sand, the wild breeze of the ocean and its soothing fragrance allowed the two figures who are barely moving, only staring at each other to relax and go with the flow. The girl who was once acted stubborn towards the guy she loves caught herself stranded in a strange place bear footed on the sand, calmly closed her eyes breathing in and out and pay attention to whatever was going on. Gently a hand caressed her; the warmth of his hands caused her shiver at the back of her spine making her smile enjoying the moment. No words were spoken; both of them were cherishing every move they'll make. The stars are all out, constellations were out by surprise, the waves were their music, and their heart beat was the instrument. They were hugging for almost forever, little did they know they were already dancing swaying, but still romantically inclined. Neither of them wants to talk but it's about time to break the silence surrounding them.

"**I'm sorry"** he whispered in her ear still his eyes were closed

"**Nothing to worry, I should be the one being sorry and not you"** she said assuring him still dancing with their own personal music.

He opened his eyes and found two blue orbs staring at him, filled will love and for the first time it was at peace. He smiled at the thought that he was with his girl. The wind blew gently dancing around them, humming beautiful song filling the whole place with its glory of love. Her hair touched her face and he set her hair aside, fixing it with his bare hand smiling.

"**You're so beautiful"** he said while staring at her

"**I try to be"** she said stopping herself from smiling.

"**you're always beautiful, Miles, I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself as your Nicholas, I'm sorry I hurt you, acted jerk, I broke some promises I made, I was never there when you needed me. I left you hanging, I'm so sorry, I caused you too much pain, I'm so-"** she stopped him from talking, she pat his cheek and stared into his deep brown eyes and smiled. He was totally confused on what she was doing then she started talking.

"**Nick Gray, thank you, you made me feel that I was special to you, that you loved me, even though you were kinda jerk, I didn't consider you as one, I acted that I hated you but the truth was I felt the other way around."** She said explaining her side

"**so this means you're no longer mad at me?"** he asked nervously

"**I was never mad at you Nicholas"** she hit him playfully. He heard her say Nicholas, if she only knew he was dying to hear her say that again, he giggled but he played with her

"**ow! That hurts you know"** he pretended to be hurt

"**oh stop acting like it hurts, I know you too well Nicholas, like I told you before you're bad at acting" **she burst out laughing

"**okay okay, you win" **he said defeated, he stayed their silent, he was thinking

"**Mr. President, any problem?"** she asked when she saw him out of his mind

"**So where does this leave us?"** he asked not wanting to look at her, again she cupped his face wanting him to look at her, he closed his eyes as he was facing her

"**open up Nicholas"** she smiled

"**Nope"** still his eyes shut

"**Don't you want me to be a part of your life the second time around?"** she said giggling. He opened his eyes shocked from what he heard. Still he couldn't believe, he opened his mouth but no words were uttered. **"remember I have the key to your heart, so open up, I'm freezing here"** she said teasing yet so romantic, she meant ever word she said, he saw his beautiful color form her eyes filled with so much love.

"**of course, I want you to be a part of my life, but this isn't the second time, it's just our first, because I never let go of you, I loved you then, I love you now, I love you until my last breath Miles. Now the lock is open you can come in now"** he smirked

"**oh Nick, CHEESY, puh – leez!"** she burst into laughter

"**Oh Miley, way to ruin the moment"** he said going along

"**I'm sorry but you know me"** she smirked

"**I know you too well, you're an open book ready to be read Miley"** he clarified

She grabbed his hand and held on tight, while her left hand grabs some sand falling into places. **"Nick look at this sand, I tried grabbing some and still some are falling but still some are holding on, this is US. The more we ignore each other, and hurt each other we tend to hold on because of love, we can't stop it so we just need to go flow with it. look, if we throw it in the ocean we won't see them, they disappear, knowing that they're still their flowing with the waves, that's US, no matter where life takes us, we know deep inside us we'll be there for each other, and reserve a place in our hearts where only us can fit."** She said and she clung onto him.

The sweet sensitive guy looked at his girl as she clung onto him. He hugged her back and both stared at the stars all over again. They felt that they both belong together, that they had found each other's half.

**~* NEXT MORNING**

"**rise and shine sleepy head"** as the black haired girl open her best friend's curtain allowing the rays of sun to light up her room.

"**hey Demi"** she smiled

"**so I see you aren' feeling groggy"** she teased

"**nope, in fact I feel better"** she stood up from her bed and started jumping up and down

"**hey there, stop you might fall" **demi said looking at her best friend weirdly

"**join me please"** she begged with puppy dog face. demi knew she couldn't resist when her best friend does that so she got up and joined her. Alex suddenly entered the room and found to girls acting like they were on high. So she looked at them laughing and suddenly demi pulled her, now there were three girls jumping on the bed. (a/n: instead of monkey I changed it into girl)

"**I'm tired"** Miley exclaimed. As they dropped on her bed and catch their breaths.

"**so you know what, we need to go to school"** alex started

"**Oh we're gonna be late!"** demi shouted she hit her two best friends who was grasping for air.

"**oh, we're up"** alex exclaimed.

**~* CAFETERIA**

"**hey!"** joe called for the three girls

"**look it's the boys"** demi said as she looked at her friends

"**this isn't right"** miley whispered as she was being drag by her two best friend side by side towards the boys

"**what's up, why are you pulling miley?"** david asked

"**she doesn't wanna hang out with you guys"** alex said smiling

"**why?"** nick asked looking at miley

"**uhm, I'm not used to it?"** she answered more like a question

"**use to what?" joe asked looking at miley**

"**you know this"** referring to her hands being held by Nick

"**I see now, you're not use to being out with public, knowing that you guys are the most popular students of ENH"** joe teased

"**it's just that we don't get along before right, and look students are staring, they all though we're arguing"** she mumbled. Nick tightened his grip assuring her that it was okay; sooner or later the whole campus would know.

"**so what are you guys now?"** david asked

"**duh david, can't you see they're together!"** alex taunted

"**well how about us?"** david mocked as he leans into alex

"**us?" **she leans in closer

"**yeah us?"** they were both few inches apart

"**I'm alex you're david, equals US"** then she pulled away, david let out a deep sigh

"**and us?"** joe motioned to Demi

"**of course, us"** she winked at Joe

"**so we're togheter?"** joe asked hoping she would say yes

"**I'll think"** demi smirked

"**ugh! Not fair!"** joe said pouting his lips

"**how come it was fair!"** demi retorted

"**hey break it up you two, we need to catch on"** Miley said laughing, but she was confused on what the two was arguing about.

"**okay, last night when you and nick were talking Joe talked to me and asked something**" she started

"**then, her answer was unbelievably not appropriate! You won't believe it"** Joe continued glaring at Demi, and she continued the story while joe was thinking about what happened that night

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Demi, do you think if I court you I have a chance?" he nervously asked the girl who was looking at him_

"_Joe, you don't have to court me" she said confident enough about her answer_

"_So we're dating now?" he asked eagerly_

"_Nope, but if you do this I might say yes not to dating but I'll be your girlfriend" she said smiling evilly._

"_What is it?" he asked without thinking twice_

"_Walk to that bridge back and forth ten times in your boxers and shout it's freaking hot!" she laughed _

"_NO WAY! Demi we're in a beach they might think I'm crazy!" he objected_

"_Then my answer is NO!" she yelled but deep inside her she wanted to laugh_

"_Okay" then he started doing what Demi instructed him to do; the crowd from the bar was staring at him and started laughing. Then after 5 minutes demi called after him and stopped him._

"_That wasn't funny" he said defeated_

"_I'm sorry" she hugged him_

"_so the answer?" he asked again_

"_I'll think about it" she smirked_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Joe finished the story glaring at demi and everybody from their table started to laugh but they felt sorry for Joe. But demi will always be demi.

"**okay enough"** joe said annoyed

"**yes"** demi said out of the blue

Joe didn't expect what demi had just said, he thought he heard it the wrong way so he asked again **"wh-wha-whhaaaat?"** he stuttered

"**I said yes"** she whispered

"**what?"** Alex asked pretending she didn't hear what she had just said

"**I said yes okay? I'll be you're girlfriend Joe Gray!"** she shouted causing everyone in the cafeteria look at her, then they gave her a round of applause, she sunk into her chair and hid under the table. Her face was turned into red like an apple. She was so embarrassed. Joe got down the table and giggled.

"**You're so lucky I like you Gray!"** she hissed

"**Then thank you Torres"** he smiled and pulled her out of the table.

The bell rang six new fondly friends went into their next class. It was their anatomy class. Miley passed their group activity proudly, because they had finished their work before the other groups. They were told that they can go skip class and go to the library and study for their next class. All six of them went out of the class and head to the fountain nearby the library. They killed the time by talking about what happened about nick and Miley.

"**so I guess our plan worked!"** david exclaimed

"**what plan?"** miley asked looking at the five faces that were blank

"**I asked you, what plan?"** still unwanted by their blank faces

**(a/n: oh-oh! They're all in trouble. Thanks for reading. I'll be posting soon********)**


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW FOUND FRIEND**

"**Guys I'm asking you about the plan? What about it?"** miley asked bewildered

"**Look miles, everything that had happened the other night, we planned it all"** demi answered without looking at her best friends reaction.

"**what?!"** she stood up and she's about to cry.

"**we just wan-"** joe tried to explain but she cut him off

"**No! Don't tell me you want to help coz you didn't! I thought everything was falling into the right place but I was wrong, I thought it happened for a reason, it was a coincidence a time to forgive but I was wrong, this was all planned!" **still defending herself and letting her stubbornness appeal. Nick tried to comfort her by hugging but she just shoved his hands off her and started to run**. "Don't you dare try to follow me, I hate you all!" **she yelled back leaving five faces mystified. They couldn't move, they wanted to run after her but they were all trapped by their own consciousness. It was too much information and they couldn't just sink in. they stood there for ample of minutes still no sound was heard from all of them.

"**Earth to all of you"** Alex said breaking the silence

"**What just happened?"** Joe snapped

"**This is all my fault"** demi cried

"**No it wasn't your fault, it was my plan so it's me who to blame"** Joe pleaded

"**Instead of blaming each other why won't we look for her?"** David suggested

"**Don't!"**Nick shouted

"**Why?"** alex asked

"**I know miley, if she said she needs space we should give to her, she's so stubborn, it'll just make things worst"** nick whispered with sadness

"**yeah his right"** demi agreed

"**so what we'll we do?"** david mumbled

"**I don't know, but we just have to wait for her to cool down, and let's go and head to class" **Alex muttered. All five of them stood up and went straight to their anatomy class. It was hard for them to go to class knowing that they'll be in one group and they can't work together if one of them is mad. They entered into the room; they were 10 minutes early so they just sat in their chair waiting for their instructor.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

I ran as fast as I could, the hallway was crowded; the cafeteria's full of unknown faces, my office is not the right place to vent out. I ran searching for the right place, until I reached field. I sat into one of the bleachers and there I wrote a poem. Writing is the only way I could express how I feel. As I write every word I can't abide the feeling that's burning me inside. Tears weren't present, hatred is unknown, but guilt swallows my entire conscience. I don't know what I'm doing but I'm sure this is the right thing to do. The field was empty; it was just me so I took the chance to scream. **"I'm sorry!"** I cried. I shouldn't leave them like that, but I know they'll understand me. The bell rang. I checked my schedule what class I'm going to, I grabbed it from my bag and read, anatomy, oh great! This is feeling isn't great compared to a murder case, it's a major disaster. I picked my things and went inside the room; there I saw five faces rose up as I entered the room. Their faces were unexplainable; knowing that I'm the reason why they look so down, it feels like someone died. Once I saw them I looked on the other direction. I have to be strong, I just have to avoid their gaze and ignore five faces staring and stabbing behind me. Mr. Richardson arrived and it's a good thing we didn't meet up with our group mates, he was in a hurry so he just gave us our copy for the next lesson and dismissed us. As soon as he got out of the class I stood up and escaped the room without paying attention to the crowd that I am leaving behind.

"**Miley!"** a voice filled with sorrows shouted. I didn't look back for I know that voice came from a man whom I hurt. I can't bear the pain his eyes filled with questions I don't even know how to answer, not yet, not now. I heard my best friends' voice approach him and comforted him. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed some unhealthy foods; I wanted to fill my stomach with junks. I sat at the priory's table not in our usual table where we hang out and talk until the bell rings. I don't want to be with them. Then I saw them, as they enter the cafeteria their eyes were confuse, I know that they're looking for me then they met my gaze i just stared at them like we're enemies.

"**You okay?"** Samantha just popped out of nowhere

"**Yeah"** I flashed a fake smile

"**good, so what are you up to?"** she asked trying to make a conversation

"**nothing working on some papers"** I answered hoping she'd stop asking questions

"**I see, what will Priory do on valentines?"** she asked again

"**wha-what?"** I asked truthfully coz I wasn't paying attention to what she said

"**on valentines? How will priory celebrate valentines just like before?"** she explained looking at me

"**oh yea right! Shoot I have to go!, bye, thanks!" **I grabbed my bag and went straight to my office hoping I could catch my staffers to set a plan for valentines. How could I be this stubborn girl avoiding my friends and letting every little information slip through my head. Luckily, as I reach my office my staffers were there and they were very busy finalizing their drafts for me to check. I called for their attention and all they gave me was a warm smile to welcome me and begin to discuss whatever matter that should be discussed.

"**Valentines, is up next week"** I started and every staffer was so excited on what we will be doing on that special day**. "So what do you want to do?" **I asked. Every eyes were wide open, they didn't see that coming, that their editor-in-chief ran out of ideas.

"**why don't we have our own booth"** I suggested unsure.

"**yeah, I like that, it's unique"** Lexie agreed. I told them my plans, the ideas that suddenly came through my thoughts a minute ago. Soon they stood up, I can see the excitement they're feeling and the warmth of how they would welcome that special day. Lexie came near me and talked to me, she noticed that something was up.

"**hey. What's wrong Miles?"** she asked and hugged me

"**nothing"** I answered perplexed

"**tell me I know you when you're lying"** she smirked. I told her what happened in a low voice that only the two of us could her. She smiled at me when she finally knew.

"**I'm here, I'll help you"** lexie gladly offered. She is the only one that knows what's going on with me and why I am doing these things that are kinda freaking everyone out. She gladly told me that she would help me. I am so glad to have Lexie in my life, she may not be my best friend but I could always treat her as my sister.

**[NORMAL POV]**

Five faces were left worried at the very end of the table. They were staring at the girl who left them bemused. As the girl ran out of the cafeteria, their hearts were pounding very hard, it even turned out to be the music of their group of circle.

"**won't we follow her?"** the black haired girl asked to her friends

"**yea won't we? I mean it was about fifteen minutes when she told us not to follow her maybe now we can go?" **the straight haired guy stupidly answered causing everyone to smile in a bit.

"**You know what joe, I am amazed on your theories and answers"** alex laughed

"**be serious guys"** david whispered

"**sorry, I just can't help it"** alex muttered

"**why won't we follow her, talk to her, ask her why is she doing that then we can all be friends!"** david spat

"**whoa hold on mister!"** alex said

"**what?"**

"**you can't expect us to do what you just suggested"** she retorted

"**I can't get it"** david said confused

"**Because, one step at a time, there's no need to rush, it's li-"** answered in a singing voice

"**we get it joe you can stop now**" demi cut him off causing everyone to laugh except the man who was sitting beside his friends yet he wasn't present mentally. Instead of joining his friends who were laughing at their stupid remarks he was busy thinking of what's the best way to bring her girl back.

"**c'mon let's just follow her"** nick stood up and saw the four faces throwing him weird faces. **"Let's just follow her please" **he begged. Then the five of them followed her but to their surprise she was talking to her staffers. They stayed outside the room waiting for the meeting to end. They were all sitting outside, doing nothing, after thirty minutes of waiting the meeting came to an end, and they stood up. Demi was about to knock but she saw miley and lexie was talking so she looked at her friends who were very hopeful that this awkward behavior would end but they were all wrong. Demi shook her head causing the others to peek on the door.

"**i'm here I'll help you"** they all heard what lexie just said, they were all shocked. They left the school defeated. The girls and boys split and went to their places, and the girls assured the boys that they'll call them if ever Miley would talk to them at home. As soon as demi and alex reached the house they saw miley talking to someone over the phone, they tried to talk to her but she ignored them, they both ate their dinner looking at her still there was no sign. The night will soon come to an end still miley was busy; the two girls were really sleepy so demi decided to call joe.

"**hey, alex and I are going to sleep and oh, still no progress guess she found a new friend bye, luvyah**!" she hang up and soon went to sleep.

(a/n: sorry for the late upload guys I am really really really sorry! I went to Orlando so I didn't have the time to write and upload. Be safe and thanks for waiting ;) thanks to all of you)


	11. Chapter 11

**CONFESSION**

**[NORMAL POV]**

It was a sunny day big day for Ms. Stewart, as well as for Ms. Torres, Ms. Russo and to all the ENH students. Valentines is fast approaching so all of the leaders of every club are very busy in planning for what they have to do on that specific day. The girls aren't still talking; Miley left the house early to avoid contact with her two best friends. The brunette girl went straight to her office straight to her desk. Papers are piled on her table; she started reading one by one and corrects every wrong detail that was written on the paper. While Demi and Alex went to school and headed straight at the basketball gym to practice for their stunts, on the other hand Joe and David were on the field talking to their players. Nick was on the other side of the school with his officers, trying to figure out and settle things regarding the said event. The so called nerds were at the library setting one room where they could tutor students who were failing some subjects. It was a program suggested by Nick which was approved by the head department. Every student was running around back and forth the school grounds posting headlines on the bulletin board, cleaning the school, giving away fliers, setting up their own booths, meeting in every office of every clubs, teachers are busy practicing for their numbers. Practically, everyone was busy doing their own thing.

"**hey throw 'em to me!"**

"**give this to Mr. Meyers"**

"**send it to me"**

"**hold it, so that I can pin it"**

"**five minutes, you're up!"**

"**give me five laps!"**

"**hey, can you check it?"**

"**U-G-L-Y, you're ugly!"**

These are the few sentences that you would hear when you go around ENH. The cheerleaders stopped practicing and had a break; Joe approached demi and alex who were talking about their performance.

"**hey there!"** joe greeted alex and gave demi a kiss on the cheek

"**hey"** demi hugged him

"**Torres, come here" **Ms. Smith called

"**oh I'll be back"** demi yelled as she ran off to see her professor

"**so"** alex muttered

"**yeah?"** joe smiled

"**it's valentines tomorrow, what will you do for demi?"** she asked giggling

"**honestly I don't know" **he confessed

"**why is Mr. Grey scared of what Ms. Torres might say?"** she teased

"**yeah, what if she won't like it or what"** he shrugged.

"**you know, demi isn't picky at all, I know she'll like whatever you do or give her"** she tried to convince him

"**I guess thanks alex"** he smiled

"**you're welcome"** she smiled back

"**about you and david?"** he taunted

"**I'll tell you one thing that david doesn't know, and you have to promise me you won't tell him!"** she begged

"**I won't I promise, I may act stupid but I'm not a breaker of promise I make"** he confirmed

"**okay, I like david, I really do"** she blushed

"**then why can't you give him a chance?"** he asked

"I'm scared, I don't want to get my heart broken, and I'm not ready to get hurt" she whispered

"**what happened?"** he asked looking at the girl who started shaking

"**I fell in love once, I thought he was the right one for me, we started dating but all of a sudden, he was gone!"** she cried

"**calm down Alex"** he hugged her and begged her to calm down

"**he's gone Joe!"** she whispered

"**shhhh, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry alex!"** he pleaded

"**it's okay, I'm okay, but I like david a lot, I'm just too scared to let my heart desire how does it feel to be in love again"** she explained

"**yo!"** david shouted, that made the two startle

"**david!"** alex shouted

"**I'm sorry, I did-"**

"**it's okay"** she said giggling

"**so what are you talking about?"** he asked

"**nothing it's about the dog I saw earlier who flew away"** joe responded without thinking alex started laughing

"**ah ok?"** david muttered

"**so where's nick?"** alex asked

"**in his office, I tried to call him but he still have loads to do, he told me he'll catch up"** david said as he offered the two a gum which was gladly accepted.

**[NICK'S POV]**

_I have to finish, it's the only way I know to get her back and the only way I know how to express how I feel. I can't let her go again; I'll do everything to have her._

"**Mr. Grey, is my proposal okay?"** his secretary asked

"**oh ah, let me think about it, leave it then I'll tell you soon"** I replied, _god nick, do your work don't just sit there zone out! _I stared writing every word I wanted to say until I came up into a song. I added melody then I'm done. I have to sing to her, that's the only way. I kept the paper on my pocket and head to look for the others. Then I spotted not my friend but the girl I've been missing for days! As usual she looks so perfect, her hair tied up yet shorter hair was flipping on her face, her shirt was not that tight and not that baggy, she matched it up with skinny jeans where it showed that her legs are long and sexy base on her figure she wasn't skinny and not fat she was perfect. There she was very busy talking to lexie, her new found friend. She met my gaze and there she goes, she looked away and left the area leaving me unwanted in my position. I ignored it and searched for my friends, then I found them laughing I was relieved that they forgot her even in just a short period of time. I joined them and started making conversation with them.

**[miley's pov]**

I talked to Lexie about the meeting de avance that will be held in our gym later. I was gathering some strength from her since last night. I have to do it, no matter what happens, I have to do it. lexie, was listening intently and making me feel that everything will be okay. She's my shoulder for now, my wall that keeps me up in this dark shallow house of my own. I am guilty but this is the only way to thank my best friends, the love of my life. I know this is unfair but sooner or later, they'll be happy. While I was talking to lexie, I felt that someone was staring at me, I searched everywhere then I found a pair of eyes staring at me hopeful, I met his gaze, I don't know if I'll smile at him or what so I just decided to run and hide, escape from this uncertainty I'm having, being troubled and out of reality all I want to do for now to go out from this nightmares that I am having.

**[NORMAL POV]**

"**see what did I tell you david!"** joe exclaimed

"**no joe, you're wrong!"** david disagreed

"**hey! Both of you are wrong!"** alex halted

"**what?"** two boys asked

"**look, this is where mickey stands!"** demi said as she pointed it out to the map, the two boys threw their hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, while the girls burst out laughing. Nick came and joined the fun; soon they were running out of topics to open and stories to tackle so they stopped for a minute. The belling rang five faces were filled with questions.

"**I thought he have no class?"** david asked alex

"**don't look at me, that's what I thought too"** she said. Demi picked up one flier and read it aloud.

"**meeting the avance, proceed to the gym now, signed by the priory"** demi said unsure

"**are we gonna go?"** joe asked them and each of them were unsure of their answer

"**let's just go"** alex pulled demi's hand, then the three boys followed them. As they reach the gym, it was so crowded; there was a chair on the stage, and a microphone. All the staffers were there but the editor-in-chief was nowhere to be found. The students who were filling the gym with their noises stopped when they saw miley walk up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Lexie was smiling at her and cheering her up, then she begun. Miley's best friends were listening to every word she says as she started the crowd listen intently.

"**I don't know what I'm doing up here and sent you guys the fliers but I'm sure this is the only way I know, so here it goes"** miley started

_The air couldn't sooth me at all_

_While the water couldn't satisfy my thirst_

_Foods won't fill me in, causing me to fall_

_Coz no one can fulfill my needs but you being my first_

_I don't want you to go_

_So listen to me as I say this to you_

_I'm sorry for turning my back on you, you're not my foe_

_You guys are my best friends and that's a fact_

_For I will always love and cherish you no matter what_

(a/n: sorry this poem is short, just made that up!)

She started playing the guitar, "This is for my best friends whom I hurt back then, I listened to your explanations, I just acted like I was hurt to pay you guys in a different manner."

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here

"**Demi, alex, joe, david and Nick, I'm sorry for making you worry, I didn't mean to let you think I was mad, but honestly I am not, I just pretended so that I can thank you guys for everything you've done for me, especially you guys who planned the whole thing about my relationship with nick. To all of you who came and listened to me thank you!"** she cried and everyone in the gym clapped their hands. Five faces were stunned about what Miley did, as soon as they heard the crowd cheering they all ran up to the stage and hugged miley.

"**I thought you were really mad miles!"** demi cried

"**you know I don't do that"** miley whispered

"**ugh! You got us there missy!"** alex hit her playfully

"**miley, that was a great song and thanks for cheesy poem"** joe joked

"**ugh cheesy?"** miley pouted

"**ah c'mon little sister it was just a joke"** joe hugged her so tight and miley just smiled, and let go

"**so we're friends now right?"** david asked

"**best friends!"** she giggled

"**hey!"** Kevin stated causing all of us to look at him and miley squealed

"**Kevin! I missed you!"** miley shouted as she jumps up and down while holding kevin's hands

"**calm down miles, I missed you too!"** he gave miley a short hug

"**oh I'm sorry guys demi, alex this is nick's and joe's older brother Kevin**" they shook hands and smiled at each other then demi just brought us back to the topic where we left

"what about lexie?" demi asked nervously

"**she's my staffer, a friend, I treat her as a sister, she helped me with this plan"** miley confessed

"**oh you naughty girl, I thought we lost you"** alex spilled

"**lexie come here!"** miley shouted

"**you're welcome miles"** she smiled genuinely

"**you really know me too well, oh yeah, Lexie this is Kevin, Kevin this is lexie,"** she introduced them to each other then look over her man

"**nick?"** miley mumbled

"**yeah?"** he said without looking at her, joe, demi, alex and david was shock on about nick's behavior

"**you're mad? I didn't mean I thought I'll make you happ-"**

"**just kidding miles, I love you! Hey I can act too eh?" **he flashed a wide grin that made miley run after him.

"**oh you jonas you're gonna get it!"** she yelled

"**I love you, run guys!"** nick shouted as he run.

"**don't they look cute together?"** demi said smiling

"**yeah they do"** alex said, as the four of them watch the two love birds running in circles.

(a/n: just like I said I'll update soon;) thank you once again be safe muah muah!)


	12. Chapter 12

SWEET FOURTEEN

**[Grey's house]**

"**kevin hurry up!"** joe yelled from down stairs

"**ugh! Stop yelling!"** Kevin retorted while running to go down stairs and meet up with his brother who was impatiently waiting from the end of the stair case.

"**c'mon, you have to help me, hurry!"** he demanded to his older brother who was annoyed

"**why don't you drive yourself instead of bugging me"** the older brother

"**okay, give me your keys then"** he insisted

"**oh no way I'm letting you drive my car you might end up wrecking my baby" **Kevin hissed

"**see now that's what I'm talking about c'mon!"** joe teased and flashed a wide grin on his face leaving his older brother exasperate

"**yes please, thank you so much, you don't know how it means to me sir, I'll see you soon"** nick hang up the phone with his face lit up with smile and eyes filled with so much happiness.

"**who was that little bro?"** Kevin asked trying to avoid joe with his puppy dog face that he keeps on giving kevin

"**no one important, so what's up with joe?"** nick asked laughing

"**ugh! We're going to the flower shop, he going to fix things for tomorrow, wanna come?"** he shrugged hopefully

"**oh yeah"** nick replied enthusiastically

"**yahoo! C'mon, nick I'll take the front seat you stay at the back" **joe instructed as he jump and down on the way to the garage. Both of his brothers looked at him and shook their hands indicating that they're over their brother who acts like a ten year old kid.

"**bout you bro, what will you give to miley?"** Kevin asked wondering

"**nothing, I don't know"** he lied

"**you're so boring!"** joe shouted, nick rolled his eyes and Kevin saw it, then they both laugh

"**ugh what now?"** joe asked annoyed

"**Nothing, let's just go inside the shop before I change my mind" **Kevin got out of the car and so as his two brothers. After deciding and smelling all the flowers from the flower shop, joe finally decided on what flower and what color which will be delivered for tomorrow. They got out of the shop and went straight to their house. Each of them went to their rooms and decided to sleep and get ready for the next day.

Finally, valentines day has arrived, miley, demi and alex were busy chatting outside the cheer leading booth.

"**I hate valentines!"** demi complained

"**I love it!"** alex disagreed

"**oh it's just fine I guess" **miley came in between

"**I just don't like it, it's a normal day for me"** demi sighed

"**nope it won't be normal for us, we're together"** alex cheered demi

"**and don't forget, we're gonna celebrate it together!"** miley insisted

"**thanks guys! you're the best" **demi hugged alex and miley

"**we know"** both giggled

"**hold up! I have to go to the priory's booth, I'll be back" **miley said as she leave her two best friends talking.

_Valentines, valentines, valentines, this is so exciting, I'm gonna spend the night with my two best friends, and we can invite the guys too, we're gonna eat dinner, watch movies, play tr-_

"**hey!"**

"**wha-what?!"** I snapped out from my imagination

"**sorry did I scare you?"** he laughed

"**nope, you just cut me off"** I answred

"**oh you were thinking"** he joked

"**ahh funny?"** I taunted

"**I love you!"** he hugged me

"**I love you too, nicholas"** I said as i hugged him back

"**ah it feels so good to hear that name again"** he smiled comfortably

"**I know, as long I was the one who said it"** I teased

"**oh stewart, so much confidence today?"** he mocked

"**as always, wait nick it's a busy day go to your booth and I'll deal with mine"** I teased back

"**ah men, way to ruin the moment!"** he whined

"**go on lover boy"** I pushed him out of out booth and gave him a gentle kiss.

**[nick's pov]**

I can watch her smile all day; listen to her weird stories and her obnoxious laugh. She's right there wearing a simple shirt, and a short shorts with her hair tied up, sweat's pouring on her face still she's perfect. She loves what she's doing, helping other people and making them happy. For me she's more than enough. Suddenly my phone rang.

"**hello?"**

"**okay I got it!" **I answered then I went to get miley on her booth.

"**hey miles, joe needs us"** I said smiling

"**oh why?"** she ask while wiping her hands

"**just come, but you have to call demi okay? Don't tell anything"** I instructed

"**okay?"** she said not stating it but it was a question she agreed upon

"**we're here"** nick exclaimed causing joe to startle

"**oh!"**he exclaimed

"**so?"** i whispered as i raised one eye brow

"**oh yeah right, miley can you get demi?"** he begged

"**sure mr. lover boy"** she teased. Miley went and get demi. After three minutes of waiting miley came along with alex and demi, I can see that demi's face was wary. But miley was acting giggly and stuff, _oh I just love miley so much!_

"**ready?"** joe whispered

"**oh yea I am!"** I let my mind work again and set aside my thoughts about miley, I need to help joe with this.

**[demi's pov]**

"**what are we doing here miles? It's so dark!"** I complained

"**just wait you girl!"** miley giggled

Suddenly I heard a voice singing, I tried to grab for alex or miley's hand but I grabbed none, someone took my hand, I promise I really don't know what's happening, suddenly heard a voice singing, it was an unfamiliar song, I listened to it intently then I saw his face by the candle light that was just lighted few seconds ago. Then there he was my man, singing with his precious voice, I can't stop but to smile, I swear my face turned red in the darkness. _My man, my joe I thought._

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

As soon as he was done singing, he gave me a smile that really made my heart melted. He hugged me so tight letting every emotion fill both of us, I really don't cry but this was the first time I would cry in front of my friends, and to my man.

"**shhh, dems, don't cry"** he whispered in my ear

"**thank you, thank you for making me happy"** I cried

"**happy valentines dems, I love you"** still he whispered. I tried to stop the tears from falling but I failed, it flowed freely still hugging him, after few minutes, Nick, Miley and alex went to our side gave us a hug and signaled that they'll be out and alex will cover for my shift at our booth. I saw their faces and they were happy for me, I'm glad to feel valentines is something special.

**[JEMI]**

"**I didn't expect it!"** she cried

"**shhh, I just want to make this day special"** he comforted

"**so is that for me?" **she asked pointing at the bouquet of flowers

"**ah nope"** he joked

"**oh okay"** she sighed in disappointment

"**Ms. Torres, thank you for allowing me to love you, I'm here, I will always be"** he said it as he was staring to her eyes and handed her the bouquet and gave her a necklace. She kissed him gently and started to cry for the second time.

**[niley,delena]**

"**that was so sweet!"** alex exclaimed

"**I know,joe is so sweet!"** miley giggled

"**hey I'm sweet too right?"** nick questioned

"**ahm no!"**miley disagreed

"**hey, guess it's just the two of us now"** alex said while looking at miley

"**ahuh, we'll have fun"** miley exclaimed

"**there's david"** nick said as he pointed where david was

"**what is he doing?"** alex asked, nick and miley pulled alex into the field

"**good afternoon people of enh!"** david shouted. Everyone who was in the field clapped their hands and shouted.

"**well, see today is valentines day and I haven't have the guts to ask this girl that I like so I'll grab this chance to confess my love for her. Alex russo, if you're listening, I want you to know that I really love you and I'm telling you that I can wait until the day you say yes, you love me too"** he said relieved, that he already said what was burning inside him. An alex russo stood in the middle of the field surrounded by hundreds of students staring at her. David came near her and grabbed her right hand; he bent down on his knees and gave her a ring with a word promise engraved.

**[delena]**

"**david, you should've done that"** she giggled

"**I want too, it's the only way I know how to confess my love" **david said nervously

"**silly, david I like you a lot, I'm just scared"** alex admitted

"**don't be, I'm not hurrying you, I can wait"** david proudly said

"**thanks, but I guess I can overcome this fear, because you won't leave me right?"** alex giggled again

"**yes! I mean yes, I won't leave you"** david answered excited. She hugged him again, it had been the last time she felt that she was loved, that someone cared for her, it's her first time to see her eyes filled with happiness and it twinkles like a star.

**[niley]**

"**ah I'm jealous!"** miley sighed

"**don't be, you have a cute boyfriend"** nick taunted

"**ugh in your dreams Grey!"** she teased

"**I know you know it"** nick mocked

"**okay so the plan is you have to bring me home okay?"** miley changed the subject

"**nope I won't, joe will"** nick said

"**why joe? I can't spend the time with you?"** miley asked disappointed

"**coz I'll be staying here, stay with the others I'll catch up okay?"** nick begged

"**guess so"** miley said defeated.

Demi, joe, alex and david approach the couple who was sitting outside the priory's booth who weren't talking.

"**hey miles"** demi exclaimed

"**hey"** she smiled

"**c'mon the principal said we can head home now, and we'll be having a break because all of our instructors are having a retreat so we decided that we'll be staying at our place, c'mon we have to clean the house, ready for p-a-r-t-y!"** alex said excited

"**okay"** she stood up and head to nick

"**I'll see you later, I love you happy valentines"** she kissed him then left the school with the others.

**[nick's pov]**

As soon as miley left the school I fixed my office, I closed the booth and I checked the whole school if everything was okay, and then I talked to the guard to double check the rooms. I called joe, and he said that they just got home, and the place is ready so I drove home and got the things I needed then went straight to their place.

**[miley]**

"**demi, open the damn door!"** I yelled over the bathroom

"**hold on!"** dmei yelled back

**Then the door bell rings…**

**[miley's pov]**

There was no one there, and it was totally dark outside, it was weird I don't know what's happening, all of our neighbor's light was off, it was scary then I saw a card I got it and opened carefully then I read it

"_**happy sweet fourteen, come on out on the street"**_

I was having a doubt, what if it was just a scam or what if I get killed, but my heart wasn't beating fast so I tried to follow what the card says. I took a step, a baby steps, then I reached the dead end street, then the lights went on, I saw six figures standing in front of me, my eyes widened, my mom, dad, brandi, noah, trace and braison was there smiling at me, the whole stewart family was there. I hugged them so tight never wanting the night to come to an end. I thought I was dreaming but it was totally real.

"**we missed you baby girl"** my mom exclaimed

"**me too! What are you doing here?!"** I asked still hugging them

"**someone called us buddy"** my dad flashed a smile on me

"**who?"** I pulled away from the hug

"**look behind you"** brandi said giggling. I looked back then I saw my best friends, with Nick, he was so hot, on the middle of the street there was petals scattered. In the middle of those petals there was a chair. Nick smiled at me and waved at me. I walk and approach him, but he let me sit on the chair. My heart started to beat fast, I couldn't breathe, and then he gave me white roses, and he gently kissed me.

"**smiley, happy sweet fourteen! I love you so much! They are my gift"** he said proudly

"**you called my family?"** i asked tears pilling up on my eyes

"**yes, that's the only gift I know that will make you happy, during this time of LOVE"**

"**oh thank you so much, thank you, I love you nicholas"** I cried

"**glad you liked it"** he smiled

We went inside the house and celebrated february fourteen, with our love ones, demi with joe, alex with david, me and nick and my family. We stayed up until 4. Am talking and playing games.

"**nick, I'm sorry"** she handed him a box

"**what's this?"** nick asked

"**open it"** she giggled. He opened it then he smiled at me.

"**thanks smiley miley, this is the best gift I received"**

"**this is us, our time, we'll always be together nicholas, I love you"** I whispred

"**I love you too!"**


	13. Chapter 13

"**CHEAT"**

**[miley's pov]**

Last night was the best night for me, I spent my valentine's with the people I love; my best friends with their loving boyfriends and most especially my prince who gave me the most wonderful gift I had never imagined, my family who was in the other side of the country. It's already 8 in the morning, still I was the only one awake, my prince is sleeping beside me his hands hugging me, I swear to God I can sit lie beside him and stare at him for the whole day, or even forever, wait I know its exaggerated but it's true, he has an angelic face. Far corner of my eye to the left, demi is sleeping on the couch while Joe is sleeping on the floor, but look this is what I like about them, they may be sleeping not cuddling with each other but their hands are intertwined, isn't sweet? They're so adorable! Now let's check Alex and David, there they are, Alex's head is rested on David's chest while his hands wrapped around her. Braison is covering his face with his hanky, Noah's hugging her favorite doll that mom and dad gave her for her 8th birthday, Brandi's sleeping with her ipod on, and mom and dad? They're just simply being our parents. I'm so glad to have these people around me. I looked at the clock then I realized that I've been imagining for almost an hour, I carefully moved nick's hand onto his side and placed a pillow on his side so that his hands won't bother looking for me. I stood up and head my way to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs and bologna which I cut into thin slices. as I finished preparing for foods I heard nick's phone, I ran into the living room and looked for nick's phone as soon as I found it I covered it with my shirt, as soon as it stopped ringing I made sure that no one woke up because of that silly ringtone nick had used. I went back into the kitchen and settled the food into the table, I decided to wake them up after 5 minutes so I just sit into the counter and play with my hands. Suddenly a pair of hands played stroke my hair and someone whispered "morning" I looked back and I kissed him softly, "breakfast is ready" I politely smiled. **"Good, now we can wake them up and eat, I'm starving"** he pouted causing me to laugh, **"nice! That's what I'm talking about"** we held hands as we make through the living room and woke everyone up.

"**woah! What a breakfast!"** joe exclaimed

"**is that a compliment or what?"** david taunted

"**of course it's a compliment right miles?"** he winked at me

"**my joey, you always make my day!"** I teased

"**I've been told" **he responded

"**plans?"** demi asked

"**oh I know!"** alex exclaimed proudly

"**what?"** as all eyes stared at her

"**beach anyone?"** she asked genuinely

"**sure!" **as demi and I said excitedly while the boys flashed a wide grin on their faces

"**mom dad, wanna come?"** I hope they say 'yes'

"**nahhh, we need to go back to Tennessee buddy, next time"** my dad looked at me apologetically.

"**it's okay dad"** I smiled though half of me isn't approve of that.

After we ate breakfast my family packed their things and left the house 2 hours earlier before their flight. The six of us were the only ones who were left at home. The boys went outside and washed their cars while us girls prepared for the things that we will be using for the day.

"**i had a weird dream"** alex snapped

"**and?"** demi smiled

"**david and I got into fight then he suddenly threw my phone" **she said and raised one of her eyebrows

"**Oh good thing, nick's phone is with me"** I shouted as I pull his phone on my pocket

"**One miscall and 14 messages?"** I yelled

"**ohhh, that's a lot"** demi muttered

"**Who's it from?"** alex wondered

"**I don't know"** I honestly replied

"**Give it to him"** alex demanded

"**I will just a minute"** I stood up then someone called I accidentally pressed the green button

"**oh shit!"** I muttered

"**baby?!"** the voice called. _"baby?!"_

"**he's not here, do you want to leave a message?"** I said while anger is starting to grow on me

"**can you please tell nick to call me when he get a chance, thanks, bye!"** then she hang up

"**who was that?"** alex came to me

"**baby?! Who the heck is she!" **I started to act like a psycho

"**calm down, tell us what happened"** demi comforted

"**a gi-gi-girl ca-lled!"** I cried

"**then?"** alex encouraged me to keep on going

"**she called nick 'baby' then she told me to tell nick that if ever he gets a chance he'll call her"** I finished

"**oh talk to him, before judging him"** alex said and demi agreed

"**no no no, let me read his messages first!"** I said as I browse into his phone acting so childish

I rummaged through his inbox all messages are from one person, and it's a girl, I suspect that's the girl who called in a private number. _"Tess, who the heck is she!"_ I read all the messages and all I can say It was all a sweet, it's like they're together, _"is he cheating on me? No no no this can't be!"_

"**miles, the boys are done, they're coming"** alex warned me. I wiped my tears and left nick's phone on the kitchen counter. Joe and david hugged their girl friends while nick washed his hands and asked me **" miles, have you seen my phone?"** he asked worried. I looked at the girls they simply nodded but their eyes were filled with sadness just like me, but I have to act like nothing's wrong, I have to know the truth. **"I think it's in the kitchen" I** responded coldly, he left my side and looked for his phone when he saw it he look through his phone and I saw that he read a message that made his day complete, I saw his precious smile flash through the screen of his phone. Joe and david started teasing alex, which made me play along but half of me was staring back and forth to the guy I considered different from all the boys, guess I was wrong. Nick called someone, his voice was to shallow to hear but I can't barely understand because of the noise the others were making. I continued to listen but to my dismay nothing was clear all I heard was a genuinely laugh and a joy into his voice. After ample of his minutes, he joined the group and sat beside joe. _"This is making me sick, he didn't even kiss or hugged me, no hi or hello nothing! And now he won't sit beside me!"_

"**are you okay?"** joe always knows if there's something going on,

"**I'm fine, totally"** I replied as I half smiled

"**so let's go?"** david invited

"**good"** we all agreed. Leaving nick behind, he didn't even notice because he was very busy texting someone

"**who's car are we taking?"** I asked

"**nick's!"** they all responded, I hate it because they were so used to nick's driving capacity.

"**are we good?"** david asked nick

"**sure!"** he replied without paying attention. They all got into the car, but I was left outside. 4 pairs of eyes gave me a questioned look, I just shook my head.

"**dems, is it okay if miley would sit beside you?"** joe asked

"**sure!, I want to sit with my best friend"** demi exclaimed. Joe came near me and whispered, we'll talk" I just nodded and smiled at demi. This couple never fails me; they always know when to step in and out between me and nick

We arrived at the beach without a scratch in a safe sounding thirty minutes of our time. We carried our things, placed some blankets and lie as the sun touches our skin. Still nick is still busy holding his phone, smiling. I tried to enjoy my day but it didn't work.

"**no david you're wrong"** joe argued

"**men, how can it be wrong!"** david questioned, as I watch them fight I joined the conversation.

"**what's wrong?"** I asked blankly

"**ask joe"** david mumbled

"**miles, girls from germany are called gerwoman!"** he said idiotically, as I burst out laughing, that was the first time a laughed after I've got the call and read the messages

"**there is no such thing as 'gerwoman' you idiot!"** david fought

"**german, for man, and gerwoman for ladies!"** joe defended

"**stop! Hold it"** I said as I tag along with joe" I started running, but he caught me.

"**huh, gotcha missy"** joe proudly exclaimed

"**I know you did!"** I said

The day is soon coming to an end still there is no sign nick's talking to me, we left the beach. We dropped David into his house, and next stop was our house. Finally he reached our place, I opened the door, we bid our goodbyes to joe, and we stepped out into the car. Demi kissed joe, but I never even looked at nick, he didn't care, all he cared about was his stupid phone and that stupid girl. Tears started to fall, and then I heard his car screeched. Joe and david left their car outside the house. I went straight into my room I grabbed a pen and a paper and then again, I let my writing skill come to work, just like a journalist would do every time they get a news.

[a/n: I am sorry to all of my readers! I know this story wasn't updated as soon as you expected it but it's already here! Thanks, hope you're still there! I'll update soon! love!]


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS CAN'T BE**

**[joe's pov]**

As soon as the girls got out of the car Nick started the engine and drove home as fast as he could _"oh my, why is this boy in a hurry?" _I thought_._ Nick and I weren't really talking, he was busy driving and checking his phone while I was minding my own business. His phone kept on ringing, every sound it makes, I always check up on him. I don't know why but I think there's something going on. We arrived home earlier than expected, it was fifteen minutes earlier than usual, guess my brother's driving skill came up to test. He got out of the car, went to the kitchen and gave our mom a sweet gentle kiss on her cheek and a hand shake for our dad. He grabbed some chips on the kitchen counter; not minding our youngest brother who was waiting for nick to give him a hug; nick just went upstairs leaving our youngest brother puzzled.

"**come here little buddy!"** I exclaimed, as soon as Frankie heard me, he ran up to me and hugged me**, "I have something for you, it's in my room"** I whispered before I pulled back. His eyes were twinkling, and he can't stop giggling. He gave me another hug then he ran off to get his present. Before I even find my way to the living room someone called my name out loud.

"**joe"** mom called, I looked at her and from the look of her face this was something I had no answers and got nothing to do with it.

"**nick is, I don't know, is there something wrong?"** she was confused and doesn't know what to say.

"**nick is acting weird, and you're asking me if there's something wrong?"** I cleared the thought she just said, and she simply nodded

"**mom I don't know what's up with him, he didn't talk to miley all day, all he cared about was his phone. All I know he was talking to someone, and as I can see from your eyes, nope miley doesn't know what's going on either."** I gave up some details but that's all I have, I still need to talk to miley and nick. I hugged my mom and bid my good night. As I walked pass nick's room, I knew he was talking to someone, I didn't bother to knock, I just opened the door and I saw him lying on his bed holding his phone onto his left ear, while his right hand was holding his guitar. He looked up and he saw me, **"talk to you later"** he whispered. I shook my head and I sat on the couch near his bed waiting for him to talk to me. I saw disappointment on his face but he didn't have any choice but to face me, sooner or later he'll have to deal with me**. "tess, let me call you back"** he muttered then he put his phone on his pocket.

"**so?"** I started

"**hmmm what?"** he retorted

"**who's that?"**

"**no one"** he responded coldly

"**nick, I –"**

"**joe just tell me what's up"** his voice filled with anger

"**Nick, you didn't talk to miley all day, you were always with your phone"** I told him looking straight into his eyes

"**I don't know" **then he looked away

"**talk to her, she's worried"** I told him

"**and tell her what joe?"** he yelled

"**nick, don't yell at me, I was just trying to fix things, now if you won't let me then deal with all by yourself!"** from there, I left my brother wondering.

**[nick's pov] **

Joe left my room with me thinking_. "what did I do?"_ I started to think, what happened the whole day. He was right I didn't pay much attention to miley, all I cared was about my phone. My phone started ringing again, I got it from my pocket and to my dismay it wasn't my girl friend calling it was _"Tess"_ I pressed ignore, and rummaged through my contacts and dialed miley's number. I tried, still no one was picking up. I was getting weary but I have no choice to try again, it was my thirtieth time still no answer. I got worried so I tried to ask Joe, and all he said was "she's struggling" that didn't help! It even made it worst! Before I went to bed, I sent miley messages, hoping that tomorrow I'll be reading her replies.

**[normal pov]**

"**Ugh! Demi! My phone!"** miley shouted

"**miles, I don't know, you answer it!"** demi cringed

"**alex?"** miley begged

"**nope, miley you have to talk to him"** alex demanded

"**ugh no! I don't know what to say, he ignored me for the whole day and now he's calling me"** she cried

"**oh miles, everything will be okay"** alex comforted

"**okay, just ignore his calls but you two have to talk sooner or later"** demi cleared things up and miley just nodded

After debating about the phone, whether miley would answer it or not, they all went to bed but still they were chatting.

"**we'll be parting ways soon"** miley remembered

"**I know, we'll be having different class starting next month"** alex said

"**hey what will be your major then?**" demi asked

"**I want to pursue my career as a writer; maybe I'll be taking journalism with sir kel**"

"**hmmm me?, I'll be taking nursing with Mrs. Gomez"** alex replied

"**and you dems?"** alex and miley asked

"**microbiology"** she excalimed

"**dang it! College is one heck of a problem eh?**" miley sighed

"**it's sure is"** demi and alex agreed

"**ok now, let's continue this conversation tomorrow, I'm exhausted!"** alex begged

Miley turned of the light, even before she closes her eyes her phone rang for the thirtieth time which made the two girls groaned "I'm sorry" was all miley had said. She looked at her phone, and it's hard to admit, miley just ignored it knowing she's hard headed as she is. After the last blink on her phone, she turned her phone of and let herself to be in a dream state.

**[nick's pov]**

My alarm came buzzing around eight in the morning, it was too early for a Friday class, but I have tons of paper works to do. I checked my phone; there were twenty one messages relieved and five missed calls. I smiled at the thought that miley had sent me sweet messages and tried calling me, but as soon as I scanned my inbox not a chance miley sent one, it was all from Tess. I must admit I was disappointed but Tess made my day brighter, with her simple messages I knew she cared about me. i prepared myself for another exhausting day, then went straight to school. As I park my new Porsche into the student council's parking lot, all eyes were sent on me. I got out of the car and all girls were staring at me, they were all giggling and smiling, group of girls were heading my way they simply waved at me and I simply smiled and they all turned red, it was good to know that girls admire me. The hallway was empty; all students were at the field watching Joe and David train their players. I was searching the whole school for miley so that I could talk to her but she was no where to be found, I check priory's office but it was still close, then I remember Alex and demi set up a practice at the gym, I searched for a long curly brown haired girl but there was none, but I saw one brunette girl.

"**alex!"** I called

"**hey Nicholas!"** she smiled

"**have you seen miley?"** I asked staright forward

"**oh she isn't here"** she replied

"**what do you mean she isn't here?"** I asked calmly

"**she went out with sir kel, she's applying for a job at a company, you know being a journalist."** She clarified

"**oh"**

"**yeah, look, let me talk to you later demi's going insane! Bye!"** then she ran off

"_guess she's making her dreams come true"_ I thought. Then my phone rang, I smiled as I saw the name flashed through the screen of my phone.

"**hey, okay let me wrap things up then I'll meet up with you!"** then I hang up.

I finished all the works I needed to submit at the principal's office then I let school earlier than expected. I left a note at my very own glass table to whoever might be looking for me.

**[miley's pov]**

I was out of school for the whole day; clearing my head by attending some meetings that sir kel had put me to. We went to several companies to apply and let them read my articles. I really want to make it to the writing industry. Sir kel assured me, that I can make it through.

"**miley, you're so talented I know sometime this week, you'll be receiving tons of letters and it's up to you to choose which company you'll take right?"** he stated as he believed to whatever potential I have.

"**Thank you"** as I gave him a warm smile and bid my goodbye. After we parted ways I went to school to check up on my two best friends and so as the boys. I didn't have a hard time looking for them, coz I knew exactly where they were, they were at the priory's office waiting for me.

"**hey miles"** they al exclaimed and one by one they gave me a warm hug. David and Alex held hands, while Joe's head was on demi's lap as a sign that Joe was really tired from practice. And nick, of course he wasn't there. I didn't bother asking them but instead David gave me a letter.

"**miles, nick left it on his table"** david mumbled was he handed me the letter

"_I'm at a meeting; I won't be home till six"_

"**that's it? What a waste of paper"** I muttered. I crumpled and threw the paper away. _After sending me ample of messages and calling my phone thirty times last night he didn't bother texting me today? Did he ever take a chance looking for me? ugh! Nicholas I don't know what to do with you._

"**hey, wanna go and hang out?"** david asked

"**sure!"** they all shouted

"**ah, I'll pass"** as I gather my articles and place it on my bag

"**come on miles, nick may not be here but, we're here! Right?"** demi begged

"**right!"** they all agreed

"**okay, I'll go with you!"** I came to conclusion that they are right, and I should enjoy every moment before we separate next month. We'll be having different classes, now that we're taking different major, yes, we'll be seeing each other around campus but we'll hardly get along and it sucks, coz nick and I aren't in good terms and next month will be the end of the semester. We decided to go and eat at the 50's diner, I got the famous 50's burger, demi got the chili con carne sandwich, Joe got the mama's kid menu, while David and Alex shared one meal and that is the chicken wings. We tag along, we sang some of our favorite songs, and we joked and played along. Other customers didn't mind us coz they know us. If ever we get a chance we'll be singing in that diner for fun, we'll entertain the customers, we even have discount for doing that and not to brag but the owner of the diner loves us, we are there regular customers. The night came to an end; we sang our last song for the customers and got out of the diner with smiles painted on our faces. David and Joe decided to walk us over to our house, we took the long path where every restaurant was open, every bar was banging into the sound, pre-adults were out to celebrate Friday night. It's a night out for every college student. Every step we took, I knew there was something that's gonna happen, but I still don't know what was that, I tried to laugh at every lame joke Joe would share, every stupid gesture David would do and every tipsy laughter demi and Alex would make I would join and laugh at the crowd but I can say that something isn't right. I searched for answers, my head was spinning and I kept on shaking it from right to left then there was the problem I saw it, with my two blue eyes, I saw nick with a girl. If I'm not mistaken that was Tess. They were laughing, enjoying each others company, they weren't holding hands but they were so close, they were walking and I didn't want to know where they're headed to so I just closed my eyes and started to walk as fast as I could passing four of my friends. I called out for them and they were bewildered from my behavior. Then they saw him too, Joe ran and catch up with me and so as demi and Alex, David wanted to talk to nick but I called him.

"**David! Not now!"** I shouted, then he followed us with so much doubt, he really wanted to talk to nick but I just stopped him from doing something i might regret. As we reached the cross over**, "miley he heard you, he's coming!"** demi mumbled, I didn't looked back instead I froze into my place which led him to catch us up. Joe,demi,alex and david, phases back, few inches away from us.

"**miles"** he begged, i didn't answer but I just smiled at him

"**it's not what you think"** he cried, still there was no answer from me, I chose to keep quiet even before I burst out and cry in front of the whole crowd, I didn't want to make a scene.

"**nick, just talk to her whenever you feel like it, or if you have time"** Alex shrugged as she pulled me into hug and David got the car and drove us home. As we journey and pass Sherman oaks, the car was filled with sadness, no sound was involved it was just the way we breathe in and out. Then we reached Canoga Park, he steeped onto the break and Joe opened the door for us girls. We went inside our house and gathered into the living room.

**[joe's pov] **

We reached the girls house without talking to each other, I saw my girl friend's eyes, they were filled with anger mixed with sadness, Alex's eyes were in pain, David's were filled with doubt and lastly miley's eyes were filled with hatred, pain, I can see trough her, she was suffering inside, shattered and broken. I don't know what to do but we have to talk to miley, I have to talk to her and my brother.

"**miley"** david muttered,

"**not now,"** alex hissed

"**no alex, it's the right time"** demi disagreed

"**miley"** david repeated, she didn't answer but she did look at David

"**baby girl, I don't know what's up with my brother, bu-"** she cut me off

"**I know what's wrong"** miley answered as she was so sure.

"**you what?"** I clarified

I don't know what's miley was gonna say but I'm sure it will clear a part of this issue. Four pair of eyes were staring at her and waiting for what she has to say. We are very supportive to what miley would do or say, because she is different, she knows what to do, she can handle herself, but for now we have to wait to what she'll reveal. As I can see, she's handling it very good, but she can't hid the fact that she's broken, hurt and was betrayed. I can't let my little sister come to waste_. "this can't be"_ I thought


	15. Chapter 15

**REVELATIONS**

[Alex's pov]

As I look at my best friend who was is sitting from the very end of the couch, her legs are trembling and her hands are shaking. Her eyes filled with tears, and her lower lip started to bleed because she can't stop but to bite it. I feel sorry for her, she didn't deserve what she saw, and we don't have to conclude until we hear both side of the story. Then she started.

**FLASHBACK**

"_nick, I want to be a writer and you know that" miley hugged nick _

"_I know but I can't be without you" nick begged_

"_it will only be a year nick, please understand it's my future, my life" she emphasized_

"_but one year without you would drive me crazy!" he stubbornly responded_

"_nick" she begged_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**he didn't want me to go, he didn't want me to accept the school had given me, and that is to practice for a year in Jacksonville, he told me he can't handle long distance relationship."** She cried

"**what about tess?"** demi asked

**FLASHBACK**

"_nick whom are you texting?" she asked _

"_tess" he said proudly_

"_who's that?" she asked again_

"_a friend," he coldly stated_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**then I remembered Tess, the other day, when I read her messages after hearing her voice I was puzzled, that night, I remembered her, Tess was the girl who had a crush on Nick. She fell in love with him even though she had a boy friend. She even asked nick if they could go out one day, but I saw that message, nick tried to hide it from me but you know me I was stubborn, while he was sleeping I took his phone and read her messages, I saw words like **_**"kiss", "I love you", "I miss you love" **_**basically he was cheating on me. He lied, I tried to break up with him but he won't let me, he told me it was the girl who wants him and not the other way around, he kept on telling me that they're just friends. But I don't believe him. Then I saw him today, with that girl."** She explained

"**how did you know it was her?"** joe asked angrily

"**I saw her picture in his wallet, he was taking a bath then I tried to look for evidence then I saw her picture"** she cried

"**miley**- david was cut off guard

"**I don't know what to do, I do believe him every time he tells me that they're just friends but a part of me is telling me to let go, that he is cheating on me. But I love him that's why I'm not letting go. I thought they're over, Tess was a part of our past, it was last year when I found out the issue and I talked to nick, I told him to stop whatever he's doing and now they still have communication, this can't be! Now I confessed, please don't hate me"** my best friend begged for forgiveness.

"**honey why are you asking for forgiveness? You didn't do any harm" **I comforted her. But it isn't working

"**you have to talk"** demi whispered

"**I'll talk to him"** joe said with so much anger

"**we'll talk to him"** david clarified

"**Thanks but you don't have to do it"** miley whispered

"**she's right guys, it's there problem we'll let them work things out if it didn't work then we'll do our job" **demi said

Two hours had passed, it was already nine in the evening after our conversation, the boys decided to sleep and accompany us girls. We all decided to stay in the living room, miley yawned and slept in demi's lap. While us four were still awake looking at the poor girl who cried into sleep. I couldn't take what my eyes were seeing, my best friend was at lost, I didn't expect nick to do that. Miley was every guys dream, she was almost perfect; she has the brain, the attitude and the heart that matters. We didn't talk, david was sitting beside me, and joe was sitting beside demi, even before we close our eyes, we heard nick's car park across the lot. David and joe looked at each other, their blood started to rise and their heart started to pumped twice as fast as the normal rate. Demi and I pat their shoulders and told them to calm down. I opened the door even before he could ring the door bell and wake miley up. **"nick, she's seeping"** I said calmly

"**may I come in?"** he begged which I pleasingly sent him an assuring nod. I wanted to hear his side of the story. He sat down beside demi and hold unto miley's hand. Joe hissed while david looked at nick coldly.

"**look, it didn't mean anything**" he stated nervously

"**you go talk and explain everything, every detail!"** joe demanded in a low voice that the five of them could hear

**[nick's pov]**

I don't know what to do or say but I have to say what I wanted them to hear. I looked at my girl friend that was sleeping warily. I saw her eyes puffed, and I knew it was my fault.

"**I'm sorry"** was all I had said. I saw them staring at me waiting for me to continue. I gladly welcomed their deathly stares. Then I continued

"**tess was a friend in school, but she transferred. I met her sometime last year in the middle of the semester. miley and I was going strong but one night I found out that the school offered her a practice job in Jacksonville, it was for a year, of course my first reaction was I can't live with that, then I went out then I saw tess again, we got in touch and we texted each other. Then I thought texting tess would help me forget that miley will soon leave me, then miley found out, she told me to cut every communication tess and I have, miley even tried to break up with me, but I didn't let it happen. Then again it hit me again, now that miley and I will soon have different majors, I'll be focusing and attending med school and she'll be focusing on journalism. i saw Jamie, one of tess's friends, she asked for my number and I gave it to her, little did I know she gave it to tess then she called again, just two days ago and now we're catching up. That's it"** I finished and revealed everything they wanted to know.

"**does she love you?"** demi asked

"**yeas she does"** I replied

"**but do you love her?"** alex doubt

"**nope, I don't love her, maybe I am attracted to her but I am not in love with her"** I told them

"**nick, you have to stop that"** joe hissed

"**I am, but she isn't going any where**" I whispered

"**let her go away if you want miley to stay"** david muttered

"**I am doing everything I can, it's just that she wont' let me"** I begged for them to believe me

"**prove it!"** joe mumbled

"**I will"** I just responded, while I looked at miley's face.

"**you don't have to prove it, you just have to assure me that I am your only one"** a girl whispered from her sleep

Five faces were shunned and looked at the girl sleeping. **"miley"** I whispered

"**I heard everything, as much as I didn't want to hear it I heard it!"** she mumbled

"**I'm sorry!"** I cried

Joe, demi, alex and david went to demi's room and left the two of us to talk.

"**mile-"**

"**nick, you don't have to explain I heard everything"**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**you don't have to, I know you hurt me, I know that you love me, but this is I'm gonna say, time will tell sooner or later I'll let go, give up everything though it hurts. I love you so much I'll do everything for you, but if I know I'm the only one fighting, I would surrender and let everything fall into place**" she touched my face and kissed me gently. _Miley will always be miley, she has a big heart. I love the way she listens, though she never forgets._

"**Thank you, I am so blessed to have you! God knows how much I love you miles"** I told her, and assuring her that what I said was real.

"**Then let's sleep, I'm sleepy, see you in my dreams Nicholas!"** she smiled at me and closed her eyes.

"**I love you smiley miley and I am sorry"** I whispered

" **am so stupid to fall into someone's charm, but I know for sure that miley is the one I'll marry. I may be attracted to different girls, but I know to whom my heart belongs, I love her to death, and I can't let miley slip away."**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'LL DO ANYTHING"

[NICK'S POV]

It's been hours since i sat in front of my friends, ashamed. They were staring at me like i was the most hated kid in school, much worse; a killer. I was tortured by their deathly glares, sickly killing questions and their undying hatred words that struck me straight to my heart.

"_How could I be such a jerk!"_ I thought

After a few hateful seconds of thinking how jerk i was, i stared at the girl who suffered because of what i did. She was sleeping disturbed and cried herself into sleep. Her head is lying on my chest while our hands are intertwined. As i trace every strand of her long curly hair, i can't help but notice how beautiful she was. If staring was a crime i swear i would be spending my whole life in prison.

"tick-tock, tick- tock" grandpa's clock came ticking, it's long hand freely striking within every second, the sun started to show its beauty and the curtains came dancing. I knew it was time for me to make a move. I need to make it up to her. Slowly reached for her, treated her as my bride as i carried her in a bridal style. As i step one by one on the stairs three words filled her ear.

"**I Love You!"** i whispered.

I laid her on her queen sized bed and covered her with her favorite blanket. I kissed her forehead and went to Demi's room to check on them. It took me six steps to reach her room. I didn't bother knocking, i just entered and found two couples sleeping. David and Alex were hugging like neither of them doesn't wanna let go. While joe sat on the couch asleep, Demi's head was resting on his lap. I watched them envious; they seem perfect for each other. They found their other halves. Then again, what i did earlier haunted me for barely seconds of my life. Tears formed from the corner of my eyes. I didn't stop it, instead i let it flow freely onto my face regretting everything i have done. I don't know what to do nor say and most especially i didn't know how to explain what i did last night and for the last few months that i've been seeing Tess, and spending most of my time texting and talking to her. I know i'm a fool for not even paying attention to Miley, my world, my girl, my life.

I stepped out of the room, grabbed my keys and drove my car. I was driving 80 mph to a lane where the speed limit is only 45 mph. I know if ever there's a cop behind me, i'm sure i would be a dead meat in just half a minute. Today must be my lucky day!

"**pink, blue and yellow, one..three..forty five, seventy six.. i'll take it! Thank you" **i flashed a sincere smile then walked towards the exit.

"You're welcome and thank you to you too sir!" the vendor shouted

I made it to my next stop, i wasn't sure what to get. So i just picked whatever that pleases my eye.

"_i'm a bad boy coz' i don't even miss her, i'm a bad boy for breaking her heart. And now i'm free, free fallin'." _My phone rang. (a/n: free fallin it's a wonderful song by Tom Petty)

"**hello?"** i answered and listened

"**oh yeah, i'm sorry, i'm on my way"** i ended the conversation and hang up.

**[MILEY'S POV]**

**"hmmmm"** i woke up in my room with no one to talk to, my room was empty, 'twas dull and filled with thin cold air, as the rays of sun touched my bare skin. my body hurts and my eyes are sore from crying. I don't wanna remember what happened last night. I know i can't help it but i'll try. I reached for my pen and my notebook then i started writing.

"**VOICES: Be open-minded"**

Last night was a hell of a tragedy. She was pummeled and bummed. She saw him with another girl; still she didn't bother to let him explain. Do you know what she did? She forgave and loved him at her best. One word, "SORRY" , two eyes stared and there things that he did; he held her hand, kissed her on the lips and he gave her an inevitably sweet embrace. Those three things made her forget for a minute, which made her accept his inexcusable and unbelievably stupid excuse. Every where she goes, she hear voices that are inappropriate in a normal state of mind. "he's not the one for you", he doesn't love you", you're nothing compared to her". Those are just some of the statements she often hears. Yes, she might be hallucinating, but it's just the way her life rolls! She just has to live with that. Different voices helped her cope up, recover and be the girl she always wanted to be. She became strong and became much closer to God. There are times people would judge you, they won't stop until they didn't see the cause of what they're trying to do, and they'll pull you down until the very last piece of strength you've got would vanish. There will come a time they might step on you, degrade you and make you feel unwanted. But hear me when i say this to you, one piece of advice; don't let it affect you, listen to whatever they'll tell you, understand it by heart and absorb it thoroughly. Be open- minded.

"**Done!"** i threw my notebook along with my pen and it was about time that my alarm clock started to make some noise filling my room with its weird music. That was my cue; i need to get ready for school.

"**hey Lex, Dems, David and ahem! Mr.** _*cough*_ **DANGER!"** Miley smirked.

"**Nice try Ms. Broken-hearted girl!"** Joe teased

"**no, I'm not!"** Miley defended

"**hey Miles I've got a song for you, hmm specially for you!"** joe teased again

"**and that would be?"** miley asked curiously

Then Joe started to sing, _"__I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl. . ._ "

"**Joe!"** Demi hissed

"**i'm sor-"**

"**no no it's okay, don't worry big bro, your baby girl is strong!" **miley approached Joe and gave him a big bear hug;)

"**hey, where's Mr. Playboy?"** Alex smirked. Everyone in the group looked at her and they all laughed together.

"**let me call him"** David presented. He stood up and head to the hallway where no one in particular could hear him. It was just him and the echo surrounding the whole building. At the point where he would dial Nick's number, Mr. Gomez talking to a man whom he had never seen before. Under curiosity David decided to listen to whatever Mr. Gomez and the man in black are talking about, he took five baby steps and four meters away he hid behind the twin's locker.

"**i think they'll fall into hat trap"** man n black uttered

"**do you really think it would work?"** Mr. Gomez asked

"**Hundred percent sure, i never fail"** the man proudly answered

"**but will Ms. Stewart believe it?" **mr. Gomez again asked unconvinced

"**just trust me!"** he then again re-assured the old man who was seriously unpredictable.

"**M- i- l- e- y?"** david whispered. _"what's with these two old weirdoes talking about? What's up with miley?"_ then his phone suddenly rings. **"shit!"** he exclaimed he stepped back as fast as he could and cancelled the call then dialed Nick's number.

"**Nick!, where the heck are you? Everybody's looking for you, we're at school and we'll be waiting for you at the old spot you got it?! "** he shouted then hangs up, still worried and puzzled about what he had witnessed earlier.

Demi and Alex were searching for David for the whole time but they failed. They didn't see him after he left the group to call Nick. Neither Joe nor Miley aren't around; the two helpless girls didn't know what to do, so they just decided to go into the library, hoping that they would see their friends. Six levels of the building is the entire library, they didn't know where to start or go so they have decided to start from the first floor until they reached fourth. Alex wanted to stop and take a break from searching.

"**too tired,can't do it anymore!"** alex exclaimed

"**but we need to see the others"** demi debated

"**I know, just give me a one minute break."** Alex begged

"**will do!"** demi agreed. After a minute demi then again started

"**time's up!"** she encouraged and smiled. Alex can't do anything but to go on, once and for all she didn't say anything, and didn't argue. As they linked their arms together they bummed into someone.

"**I'm sorry!"** they both uttered. They looked at the old man who was looking at them cautiously and to the girl who was standing next to him. They both looked at the two familiar faces awkwardly and suddenly found their way to go to the next level of the library. Once they reached the fifth floor, they started questioning one another.

"**do you know her?"** alex asked

"**I've seen her and I don't know where, but I'm sure I've seen her somewhere"** demi answered with thoughts circling around her head.

"**I think I do too"** alex nodded.

"**AHhhhhhh!"**

Then they heard a scream. They looked at each other then ran to where they heard someone screamed…

_(a/n: I'm so sorry I know it's late but it's here, I'll be uploading the next one soon____ please review, let me know what you think thanks;) Godbless..there's too much drama and mysterious people coming your way;)_


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Perfect

"**damn it!"** she uttered as she gather all the pieces of papers scattered all around the hall.

"**miley!"** demi shouted, as she approached the girl who is in need of help.

"**what happened?"** alex asked as she pick every piece of paper near her.

"**well, obviously I slipped!"** she said ashamed

"**you were busy reading those article weren't you" **demi laughed

"**not funny dems!"** miley hissed

"**slow down girl!"** alex exclaimed referring to miley who was in a hurry gathering all the articles.

"**I'm sorry it's just that Jake is coming in town, I want you to meet him" **she said out of excited

"**oh cool we better hurry, the boys will be he-"**

"**Miles, is that you?" **random guy cut alex of guard

"**Gomez!"** miley shouted

"**ahem, ahem!"** alex and demi interrupted

"**I'm sorry, girls this is Jake Gomez, and jake these are my two best friends, Demi and alex" **miley said proudly as she introduce them to one another.

"**wanna eat out?"** jake asked the girls calmly

"**sure, I'm hungry!"** demi exclaimed as she pull alex and miley out of the library while jake was left behind, following the three girls who were laughing so hard.

They decided to eat out of the school campus, demi picked the place because she knew that miley and alex won't say a thing, she brought them to a place where she loved since she was a kid. It wasn't fancy at all, 'twas simple, it's theme is like they're in a beach resort, everything was built with bamboos, the chairs, tables even itself is made out of bamboo, but of course it's flooring was cemented then they filled the place with sand. Every waiters and waitress are wearing a Hawaiian shorts and dresses. The place was fully covered yet inside it was a built in substitute for sun. it wasn't warm at all instead it was cool and calm. As if it was real, rnb, pop or rocks songs aren't allowed to be played in that area it was only the waves that was recorded is allowed. It's very relaxing and soothing. A place where everybody would consider heaven, it was peaceful. The four individuals were welcomed by the waitress who has been serving the place for almost ten years now.

"**hey there demi, a table for four I see, please follow me**." The waitress smiled, as alex, miley and jake were totally confuse on how the waitress knew demi. As soon as they reached their table the waitress handed them four menus.

"**what can I get you? Drinks anyone?"** the waitress asked as she flash a smile on her face willingly.

"**oh I'll get a cantaloupe please!"** demi grinned

"**I'll have one too!"** alex laughed

"**me three!"** miley giggled as the three of them gave each other a high five.

"**hmmm I'll have water"** jake said as the three girls looked at him oddly

"**foods?"** the waitress asked again

"**oh I'll have the old one"** demi handed the menu to the waitress and smiled

"**I'll have chips please, I'm not a fan of foods, I need to lose weight." **Miley admitted

"**I'll have the diner's burger, yum yum!" **alex craved

"**you sir?"** the waitress asked uncomfortably. He didn't speak but he did shake his head as a sign that he didn't want anything. The waitress then left the area with their orders.

The area where the four individuals sat was filled with awkward silence neither one of them won't talk. Demi was so busy looking at the place, as if she was remembering things, Alex was so fond looking at demi who was having fun and seem contented. On the other hand, miley closed her eyes and listened to the fake waves that was coming out of the speakers of the restaurant. She was caught up and took the chance to relax after meeting up with the issues and after having loads of problems going on her way. And jake was busy staring at the three girls who were busy minding their own business.

Nick hurriedly drove his car to get to school on time. He turned his radio on, and unfortunately nothing pleases his ear. He didn't want to listen to oldies, he wanted a pop song but to his dismay nothing was played. He then tuned in again until he heard news.

"**Dr. Scott is now opening a workshop for those who are aspiring to become doctors someday and be in involved in the medical field. The registration will start next week, to those who are interested feel free to come to 6****th**** avenue Foreman's building, Canoga Park CA"**

"_I wanna try it,something new, for a change" _nick thought. He smiled all throughout the way then he find himself enetering the school gate. He grabbed his things from the car's compartment then he head to the priory's office. But on his way he saw someone so familiar. When he finally remembered who it was he hid into the nearest boy's lavatory. _"why is he here? Why is he talking to Mr. Gomez, why?" _he questioned himself. After a few minutes he then checked the hallway, when he found it that the place is clear he found himself walking fast twice as fast as his normal rate. He saw david all alone, he wasn't at peace he was thinking of something. Nick walk closely to where David was, he patted his shoulder causing david to react weirdly.

"**I'm sorry!"** nick exclaimed

"**oh it's you, hey"** david replied

"**you okay man?"** nick asked

"**ah,, hmmm, yeah yeah, I'm good!"** david answered coldly yet nervous

"**have you seen miley?"** nick asked again making a conversation

"**Miley?! Where?!"** david shouted, scared

"**cool, easy man, what's wrong?"** nick asked perplexed

"**nothing, just had a bad day" david calmly answered, "I can't say it nick, I need to find this out before I say it,"** david thought.

"**okay? Hey listen I need help, can you please help me cook tonight's dinner, I wanna surprise miley"** he flashed a bright red

"**sure, let's look for joe and we'll help!"**david agreed, then the two boys look went inside the gym to look for Joe. It wasn't hard to find joe, they knew where to find him exactly he was in sitting in the bleachers, listening to his ipod, imagining.

"**woah!"** he exclaimed when he figured out that nick grabbed his ipod and David poke his side

"**let's go home!"** nick demanded

"**why?"** he asked

"**nick needs our help, he wants to cook dinner for miley"** david said pretty excited

"**oh, ok, listen little bro, david and I will help you but this doesn't mean we're cool about last night"** joe looked at his brother who suddenly shift emotion

"**I'm sorry, I reall-"**

"**Nick!"** random girl shouted. The three boys looked back to see who was it. Nick froze, it seems that the time has stopped, and everything was dull and dark. It wasn't peaceful, chaos emerged, the whole place was filled with voices unknown, everything that had happened last night bothered him again, every word his friends said was heard, Joe and David looked at the girl who caused and started the war in the middle of Nick's mind. They tried to talk to nick but it's as if nick couldn't hear them, his face is blank, his hands are cold, and his feet are stuck in place.

"**nick!"** the girl said it for the second time

"**nick, is that-"**

"**yes joe, that's her"** nick answered plainly. Then he saw the girl move and made her way to their place. He tried to move but it didn't work.

"**I'm here. I've missed you!"** she started as he hugged nick

"**look, tess, I want you to meet my Joe and David"** he pulled himself away from the hug.

"**oh hello, nice to meet you" **she looked at them and gave a weak smile then she turned to face nick again, **"you never called back"** she said to nick

"**I know, and I shouldn't"** he replied

"**what? Why? I thought everything's running smoothly for the both of us"** she yelled

"**yes, as friends"** he looked at her straight into her eyes, without minding the people witnessing the unwilling scene

"**what did you say? I thought we'r-"**

"**no tess that's what you think, I know I've been sweet to you but that doesn't mean that we're together, you know that I'm with Miley, and I regret what I did, I'm sorry, let's go"** nick straightly said as he, joe and david left the gym and went straight to where their cars is parked then straight to the their house.

"**this isn't the end Nick, it's just the beginning"** tess laughed

The girls soon finished their foods, jake paid for the bill and they all went back to school. The school was meters away but it was a walking distance, they enjoyed talking about the school's reputation, Miley's behavior in class, demi's teaching skills and alex's randomness. Jake listened intently to the girls as he stares at Miley. Jake finds himself laughing with the girls but merely not talking. Then demi's phone rang, she immediately answred the call.

"**Nice! We'll be there!"** she smiled then hang up

"**Joe called, he said we'll be having dinner at their place"** she exclaimed

"**cool, wanna come jake?"** alex asked

"**oh no, it's okay besides I have to go, it was nice meeting you guys, miley thank you, it was nice to see you again, till next time! Bye!" **he hurriedly bid adieu and left the three girls wondering. Miley, alex and demi left the school using miley's car, they didn't know jake was behind them.

"**so what do you think of him?"** miley asked her two best friends

"**he's mr. perfect!"** the two exclaimed and giggled

"**but you know what he seems kinda weird"** alex opened up

"**yeah miles"** demi agreed

"**I know he acted weird but he's a great guy"** miley defended with thirty minutes drive, the girls reached Nick's house, they parked behind Joe's blue Porsche. As miley honk her car's horns, the boys came out and welcomed their girl friends, joe kissed demi on the cheek, david hugged alex and nick, of course he was being nick he gave a bouquet to miley kissed her. Three couples were very happy teasing each other outside the house they didn't know that two pair of eyes was carefully watching them.

"**you're mine Miley**!" a guy said as he drove his car and it screeched. The three couples were disturbed but they didn't know who owns the car and who was driving it. They didn't make a big deal out of it, and continued talking inside the house.

_**(a/n: woohoo! It's out yey!!! thank you for those who are adding my stories to their favorite list, and to those who are adding me to their fave list of authors, and to those who are leaving some reviews, much appreciated! FOLLOW me on twitter. **__**/saieee**__** see you there:)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Make it up to you**

**[No one's POV]**

Three couples entered the house and all the girls had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped all at the same time. They couldn't believe what they are seeing. The dinner's table full with different kinds of foods. There's pasta, grilled chicken, salad, sushi, and soup. It was like all variety of foods was served. Nick, Joe and David knows how to prepare dishes because they are fond of watching food tv.

"**wow"** miley said so stunned

"**more like eeeeeep!"** alex giggled

"**can we eat now?"** demi asked and all of them laughed.

As they head to their respective sits the boys acting like a gentleman they pulled the chairs for their girl friends to sit. Nick went to the counter and got the wine which he then served to his friends. It matches the foods that they had served. They enjoyed the food everything was so perfect. They were talking about silly things and it's just weird.

"**hey remember Miles when Mr. Stewart wants to bring you at the park and you don't wanna go because nick's not gonna be there, so you just cry and cry until he has no choice but to get nick and go with you guys"** joe proudly said as he remembered those times.

"**awww so little miley and nicky are inseprable!"** Mitchie giggled causing nick and miley to blush.

"**oops! Not only that, they even both promised that when the right time comes they'll be getting married!"** Joe laughed at the thought he just said.

"**sweeeeeeet! I wish me and david would last forever!"** alex smiled as she dreamed of spending her whole life with david

"**no worries hun, we'll be together forever!"** david said as he kissed alex on her cheek.

"**woah!cheesy much!"** joe exclaimed

"**way to ruin the moment joe"** alex retorted

"**geez!sorry!"** joe shrugged

"**who wants to watch a movie!"** nick asked as he stood up and got all the plates and brought it into the sink

"**I do"** they all said in unison causing nick to laugh. They all stood up, they cleaned the table and they all helped nick to wash the dishes. Nick plugged in the dvd player and he put on another chick flick movie which undeniably the boys loves to watch to, it was 'The Notebook'. As soon as they finished clearing the dining room they all went to the living room and sit to where they are comfortable. Mitchie sat beside joe, next to him was nick and miley then came alex and david. They're like one big family. Everything's perfect, they all seemed satisfied on to where their relationships are, in fact it's rolling on to the top. Together they stand strong and never letting their fears affects them. They have one of a kind friendship outside the school. Don't get them wrong yes they do hang out at school but still there are times that they don't get a long specifically nick and miley. But they're trying their best not to let their happiness be bothered.

**[Joe's POV]**

"**pssst nick"** I whispered

"**hmm"** nick responded weakly as he was concentrating on the movie

"**go get some blankets and we'll sleep here"** I begged. Nick tried to oppose but when he saw me he plainly smiled. Mitchie's head was on my lap I swear if she's not sleeping I would get the blankets all by myself. He then stood up and went into the guest room and got some blankets for his friends. He handed it one by one and they all spread it and hid under the blankets because it was getting cold.

"**thank you" **joe smiled at him

"**no problem bro"** he then sat beside miley again and continued to watch the movie.

The movie will soon come to an end and I must say that I'm enjoying every minute of my life with Mitchie. I know sometimes I act stupid but that's me. I don't want to change. I just want to be me. Mitchie is a girl who will always capture my heart. She's pretty talented and smart. She's got a smile that I die for **(a/n:I love that line one of jb's song hhahha) **she loves her best friends so much that she's willing to do everything for them even if it takes me to the second rank and I like that. I don't want to be the first on her priority list because she met her friends even before me so I have no hold for that. I love her she loves me and that's all that matters.

"**I love you micthie"** I whispered as I close my eyes.

**[david's POV]**

Alex is here with me, she's sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. She must be dreaming. I love the way her lips curled up into a smile when she sleeps, she looks like an angel. I don't want to live my life without Alex, I can't imagine my life without her anymore. I know I acted a jerk when she and I first met but I regretted it and now I can't believe we're finally together where I can call her mine. I'll do everything for her. I won't let anything ruin our song. Our hearts is my music; our relationship is a very special song for me. She's everything I wanted and it'll be us in the end.

"**alex, I'll do anything for you, I love you!"** I whispered as I placed her into the other couch and lie and I head into the kitchen and made a coffee_. "I think they'll fall into that trap!"_ the old man said.

"**who is that and what trap is he talking about! I heard miley's name, why oh why!"** I muttered as I punch the counter suddenly I heard a voice. _Oh crap! _I thought.

"**hey,I heard what you just said, is something wrong?"** my friend's voice echoed through my mind. _Oh boy!_

**[Nick's POV]**

All the girls are soundly asleep, but us boys are still awake, though Joe and I looked at David who was in the kitchen and drinking a coffee he looks worried and something's bothering him. I laid miley onto the comforter that I laid earlier onto the floor and covered her with a blanket. I kissed her lips and placed a pillow beside her so that she won't look for me while I'm checking on David who seems troubled. I slowly sang her favorite song. I used to sing it to her now I'm going to sing to her, I want her to know that she's very important to me, that I know that what we promised when we were young is true that we'll end up being together for the rest of our lives.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. _

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May, _

_I guess you say what can make me feel this way, _

_my girl (my girl) ,talking bout miley, miley"_

"**I love you mi, dream sweet"** I whispered the I went into the kitchen only to hear David talking to himself.

"**who is that and what trap is he talking about! I heard miley's name, why oh why!"** he muttered

"**hey,I heard what you just said, is something wrong?"** I said

"**nick! I – I didn't k-kknnow y-yo-you're still a-wa-ke" **he stuttered

"**uhm yeah, so what about miley?"** I asked again as I sat beside him. And I can say something's wrong I didn't see David so troubled.

"**yeah david what about miley?"** joe asked as he grabbed a glass of water

"**I don't know if I should say it but I guess I should talk to you guys about it"** he said as he calmed himself

"**okay"** joe and I said in unison

"**earlier when we were looking for you, I told the group that I'll call you so I went into the hallways but I found Mr. Gomez talking to a old man and I heard that they're planning on something but I don't know what it was but I heard miley's name"** he said looking at me worried

"**wait you said mr. Gomez?"** I asked to clarify things and he just nodded

"**I saw him to but he was with tess' father!"** I panicked

"**wait, so the old man that I saw was tess' father?"** he asked totally confused

"**yes, and then I saw tess earlier. But it might be a coincidence though man"** I said plainly though my mind is really bothered about what was going on.

"**Hold on, earlier today the girls had lunched with Mr. Gomez's son, named jake, I think he's a friend of miley that's what Mitchie told me" **joe said adding up a detailed message and I was surprised.

"**let's not panic let's just talk to the girls tomorrow"** David said making Joe and I agree. We called it a night and went into our respective places and that's to our girl friends side.

**(a/n: hey guys I'm so sorry I know it's been months since I last posted but I'll make it up to you guys. I hope that you're still there and loving my story. I hope we could be friends. you can ask me questions whatever it takes I want to meet you guys and be friends with you******** do you like it? I hope soooooo.. please review… thank you )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Forget it**

**[Mitchie's POV]**

I woke up as the ray of sun touched my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and there I found my friends sound asleep. I slowly got up from the couch to prepare for our Sunday agenda. I smiled as I head towards Joe's room to go into the bathroom and take a shower before the others would wake up and fight for the position on who to go first. I've got the feeling that today will be a great day. Not only because I woke up in the arms of the one I love but also it's a Sunday morning. Every Sunday my friends and I spend the rest of the day doing something that we all love to do. We go to church together and after that we'll be going to the Cheesecake Factory and have lunch together. Later this afternoon we'll be doing our own thing we'll be heading to the school. Alex and I will be practicing with the squad in the basketball court I asked Nick about that because Joe and David will be practicing with the boys at the field. While Miley and Nick they'll be staying at their office doing their work. As soon as I was done, I wiped my body with Joe's towel, _"it smells so good!"_ I thought I put some lotion, and then when I was halfway done I heard someone shouting.

"**ugh! No way Joe!"** nick shouted

"**why not, I can have it!"** joe shout back, then I heard running from the stairs heading to this room. Then there I saw joe locked the door and he stared at me.

"**hmm joe?" **I hit him, still he was staring at me.

"**hey!"** someone banged the door, it was nick,

"**joe! Give it back!"** Nick shouted as he continued to bang the door. Then after few seconds nick gave up. So it was me and Joe who was left again in his room. I tried to call his name for the second time still there was no answer.

"**joe!"** I yelled, and then there he goes he snapped back

"**I'm sorry it's just that you're beautiful, and not minding that you're just wrapped with a towel." **He blushed

"**oh is it your first time to see a girl wrapped in a towel?"** I teased as lean into him.

"**a-aah nope"** he gulped

"**really?"** I leaned in again, now our lips are just a millimeter apart.

"**Mitchie, don't do this"** he groaned

"**why?"** I playfully kissed his neck

"**stop, you know I'm too weak to handle you"** he shrugged and I can feel that he's fighting back the tension that I'm giving him. But I was so stubborn so I kissed his neck again as my hands are freely exploring his body. He moaned and I can see that I'm on the right track. I kissed his lips then there he started to kiss me passionately. The connection was strong. He carried me into the bed and he was on top of me. He started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. He licked my lower lip asking permission I slowly agreed. It was a battle where both of us didn't want to give up. It was a pleasure more like a desire that we just want to be contented. Then I suddenly pulled away.

"**go, take a shower"** I smiled and he gave me another sweet kiss then he head into the bathroom to take a shower. I put on my dress and blow dried my hair. I'm not a fan of make ups so I just put on eyeliner and a lip gloss. Then when I head downstairs there I saw miley cooking breakfast and Alex was setting the table. I approached them with a smirk on their faces.

"**hey, what's with you're faces?"** I asked confused

"**oh you know why"** miley giggled

"**I really do-"**then alex cut me off

"**ahuh!"** alex smiled

"**whatever!, hey what was going on earlier?"** I asked alex who was sitting in the counter putting some lip-gloss on her lips.

"**oh you're boy, he got nick's shampoo!"** miley laughed

"**hmm oh boy, what will I do with this boys!"** we all laughed hysterically

**[no one's POV]**

As the friends got done of their breakfast, they washed the dishes hand in hand and got ready for the Mass. The girls wore different shades of dresses while the boys wore their polo's and pants. They left the Grey's house and head into the church. They were five minutes early so they decided to help Father Enrique to prepare for the mass. They were close to the priest and other church members because they were there every Sunday without missing any mass. As soon as they were done, they head into their designated sits and listened to the word of God. They listened intently understanding the words that are being said by the priest. The mass ended and they bid their good byes to the priest and nuns and went into the cheesecake factory. After having lunch together, they went to school straight. Joe and David went into the field after they gave their girl friends a kiss. Nick and the girls went inside the school, as soon as they reached the court Alex and Mitchie hugged the couple and head into the court and started to warm up with their squad. Nick walked Miley into the priory's office where he Miley's writers very busy. He kissed her and head into his office.

**[Miley's pov]**

"**hey guys! Good afternoon!"** I smiled at them while they were very busy writing. They all looked so tense so I know how to brighten up their moods.

"**what's with you're long faces?"** I asked

"**sorry we didn't able to finish the articles you're asking us to do"** she looked at me apologetically

"**ahh you guys, it's okay! I want you to relax ok, here let me brighten up you're mood follow me"** I stood up and brought my whole staffers into the basketball court. When we got their, I whispered something into Mitchie's ear then she smiled and called of her squad to sit into the bleachers. I told my staffers to bring their pen and their papers and sit into the bleachers. Micthie and alex stood into the center of the court waiting for me. I approached them and stood in the middle with them then I heard the music.

"_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_With my dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

I smiled when I saw my staffers enjoying into the groove and while they're watching us perform they're writing their articles with a smile on their faces.

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

Then micthie called the squad to join us and do their routine with the sing. I can say they're doing a perfect job.

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

When the song was done Alex, mitchie and I hugged each other and the squad was cheering while my staffers raised their articles telling me that they're done.

"**good job miles!"** alex proudly said

"**good job to us!"** I corrected

"**that was great!"** micthie exclaimed, then we heard someone clapped we all look in the same direction there I saw him.

"**congrats miley!"** Jake proudly said as he gave me a hugged

"**thank you! But you should've not seen it!"** I blushed

"**you were great, you were all great!"** he said politely

"**so what are you doing here?"** I asked as I called my staffers to go into the priory's office and I thank mitchie and alex. They simply smiled.

I lead the group into the office as they sing the song they just heard. Jake pulled me before I can enter the office.

**[Nick's pov]**

I walked miley into her office and I saw her writers very busy that they didn't mind who was at the door with their editor. That was kinda awkward to go their knowing it'll start an issue where I'll be the headline again. But I didn't mind it, I love miley and I'll do my best that my officers will get along with her staffers. As I reached my office, I saw a letter on my table. I can't believe it I had an appointment set to Mr. Lucas tomorrow morning. I wanted to scream, shout to the world that I got the first step for my future. I stared at the letter for several minutes then I heard a noise coming form the court. I decided to go and check what was the going on from there before I could even enter the court I saw miley, mitchie and alex dancing. I looked at them amazed. It was my first time to actually watch miley sing and dance. her hair dances with her, her eyes full of happiness and her moves are very energetic. Then I noticed Micthie called her squad to join them, alex started the lead then micthie danced her butt off and it was really amazing to apply their routine to that song. I've got the best girls in the world. The song ended, oh boy I don't want it to end but it did. It was unbelievable the crowd was cheering, I wanted so bad to approach miley but then I saw someone clapping his hand. It was a guy, I've never seen him before, but it seems that miley and him are close. I felt a tingle in my body, I felt jealous. So even before miley notices me I left the court and headed to my office.

"**nicky!"** a voice called out. I didn't mind it I just walked straight knowing from the tinge of that voice I know who it was.

"**nicky!"** she called for the second time she pulled my hand causing me to look at her.

"**what?"** I asked annoyed

"**don't you want me to be with you?"** she asked again leaning in

"**no!"** I retorted pulling away

"**baby?"** she whispered. _I swear I hate her! _I thought

"**stop. Please"** I said in an angry voice

"**but I just came to tell you that…"** she said in a baby voice

_**(a/n: here it is! Hope you like it. I know it's kinda boring but I have to put this up..review anyone? Thankyou so much…Godbless:)**_


End file.
